Waiting for the Wedding Bells
by Angel's blue eyed girl
Summary: Sequel to "What really happened behind the Wings" If you haven't read that fic, you really need to because this one starts off a few weeks after "Wings", during the epis "Hells Bells" and "Sleep Tight" *NOTE* As always there is a **SMUT WARNING** in this.
1. Chapter 1

**"Waiting for the Wedding Bells"**

**A fic by: Angel's blue eyed girl**

***Note* This is the sequel to: What really happened behind the Wings**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Joss owns all. I just like to try and fix/play with them to suit my inner demons.**

**Setting: BtVS season six in the epi: "Hell's Bell's" and AtS season 3 in the epi: "Sleep Tight"**

**A/N: First I want to thank Amber for beta reading this for me. Thanks sweetie. Love ya bunches.**

**A/N2: I was so happy/amazed with the response "WrhbtW" got that I knew I had to finish it right. I really want to say thank you to all of you who R&R'd with your feedback and suggestions. I swear you guys inspire me as much as musie does. :)**

**So anyhow, I sat down to write an epilogue to "Wings" when I realized I couldn't just wrap it up that simply because I hadn't dealt with the 'Wes/Holtz/Connor' issue. And since Wes getting away with Connor _so_ doesn't happen in my world—I knew I had to write a sequel rather than an epilogue. Hope you enjoy this. :)**

**xoxo**

**Jen**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Part One: **

Angel leaned against the front desk of the hotel and rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's increasing concern for his welfare. "It was just a group of Wraith-er demons, Buffy," he placated, as he tucked the phone between his shoulder and his ear and reached for his glass of blood. "It wasn't like I was fighting the First, baby. Why are you so worried?" he asked, taking a long swig. He licked his lips. Was it his imagination, or was this new batch tastier than normal? He shrugged and finished the glass. Maybe he was still a little amped from the fight, or just anxious to see his girl, either way, he was definitely heading to Sunnydale—Buffy was becoming almost neurotic about his and Connor's safety and he had to let her see for herself they were fine. "Seriously, they were nothing—certainly not enough to stop me from coming up this weekend."

Buffy tried to control her sense of panic, but couldn't. Angel sounded a little off. It made her fear jack up a notch. "Just promise me you'll be here tonight, okay?" She was whining, but she couldn't help it—she needed to know he was safe.

He chuckled softly. "I already told you—twice, that Connor and I'll be leaving as soon as the sun sets. The wedding isn't until tomorrow, right?"

She nodded, before she realized he couldn't see that. "Yeah, I know—and maybe I'm doing the wacky, but…it's just…" She bit back the words that wanted to pour forth and the urge tell him about the dreams she'd been having; horrible visions of Angel going crazy—painting pentagrams on the floor of the hotel and of Connor getting sucked into a tunnel of fire. As far as she was concerned, it was amazing she wasn't babbling right now since she'd been crying for two nights straight. It was only her daily conversations with Angel and his assurances that he and Connor were fine that had kept her sane. She sighed and came up with the perfect needy response to get him there. "I just don't want to go stag to Xander's wedding. Now that we're back together, I need you with me."

"You won't, baby. I promise. Not even a whole gang of Wraith-ers could keep me from being your date tomorrow."

Feeling reassured, Buffy flopped back on her bed. She pushed aside her dreams and focused on Angel and their newfound relationship. "I miss you," she breathed, already picturing the major Angel smoochies she'd be getting tonight. "I can't wait to kiss you…I miss your lips, your hands…" She gave a breathy moan. "The way you touch me…"

His body responded immediately to the desire in her voice and he closed his eyes in frustration. "Buffy, don't—it's hard enough—"

"Is it? Hard, I mean?" she asked in a flirty, teasing voice, and he could only imagine the naughty grin on her face.

"Stop…" he groaned. "You're killing me here…" he hissed into the phone.

"Well, it's killing me too," she said softly. "This seeing each other on weekends…Even if we can't have the whole enchilada yet—I need your hands and lips on me at night. When you're here or I'm there…I sleep better."

Perfect happiness had become an elusive threat, not the imminent one it had been before. Over the last few weeks they'd found the loop-hole they'd been searching for that enabled them to have a sex life, until Angel's soul was anchored for good and they could have it all. It had actually been Tara that had put them on the path to testing the curse when she'd asked why Angel hadn't lost his soul when Connor was born. It had been a stunning revelation because Angel was adamant he'd never felt so happy—except with Buffy, and that time he actually _had_ lost his soul. So _why _hadn't he with Connor's birth? It was that anomaly that had put Willow on the trail to learning all she could about the Rom and the curse.

Within a week she had a new theory on Angel's "perfect happiness" clause. After countless hours studying the Romany, Willow had surmised the curse had been meant for both Angelus and Angel, so therefore in order for the happiness to be "perfect", both the demon and the soul had to be satisfied.

It hadn't happened with Connor because most likely Angelus saw Connor's birth as aberration, but with Buffy's birthday…the twisted irony that a demon was taking the Slayer's virginity had appealed to Angelus' lust for devouring all things innocent and pure. That combined with her pain, fear and nervousness, mixed with her virgin's blood being shed had all brought about Angelus' utter satisfaction in the event. Add to that Buffy's unequivocal love for Angel, despite his demon…and _voila_, you had the term that was burned into all their brains…_'perfect happiness'. _According to Willow's hypothesis though, as long as they stayed away from any kind of pain/pleasure/blood-play…the clause shouldn't come in effect.

The first time they'd tested the theory had been intense, but with Willow on stand-by and magically enhanced chains and a tranquilizer gun on the nightstand beside the bed…Buffy had felt more than prepared to deal with Angelus if he did make an appearance. Several agonizing hours later, they'd found Willow was right. Without Angelus' happiness—the curse didn't kick in, much to the dark demon's fury.

Angel sighed, he was already anticipating touching her—tasting her and that still worried him at times. "You know we still have to be careful. The need—it gets harder not to bite you."

"I know," she said, and he could hear the husky desire in her voice.

He frowned. "You know…it might be easier if you didn't ask…"

Buffy giggled."I know that too and I'm sorry, but you know I want you in every way—I can't help it."

He bit back the growl that rumbled in his chest at that. "Is Willow getting any closer to a cure?"

"Yeah, and let me tell you, it can't be too soon." She sighed. "Angel…if I don't get to have you every night and in every way…I'm just gonna go ahead and buy stock in Energizer!" She was whining again.

"Buffy, you were here last week…and we talk every night, how bad could it have gotten that soon?"

"You have no idea." She gave a husky laugh. "I've went through two packs of batteries this week alone."

Memories of heated late night phone conversations flitted through his head. He bit his lip to stifle his groan as images of Buffy with her vibrator hit him like a sledgehammer. He gripped the phone tighter. "Fuck!" His erection was almost painful. He noticed Gunn and Fred staring at him and turned to lean over the counter in an effort to hide the obvious bulge in his pants. "Maybe I can have Gunn drive me up there now... If I hurry, I could be there in two hours…" His voice had taken on a whine now too, as his desire for her overrode his self control.

Buffy's seductive laughter made his entire body throb. "Noooo…I'll wait—I don't want Gunn needing a ride back," she said. "Just promise me you'll leave as soon as the sun sets. I need to see you and Connor. I miss you guys so much."

He discreetly adjusted his pants as he continued to picture her lying in bed—naked and dripping wet for him. "The very second it's safe. I promise," he whispered huskily, and hung up the phone before he did something really embarrassing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thunder crashed outside the Summers' house and lightning lit up the sky.

"Buffy, it's hideous…I mean…look at its arm!" Willow cried.

Buffy nodded solemnly. "I know, but…it's my duty," she said with a sigh.

Willow stared at her and Buffy's reflection in the full length mirror. The teal ruffled dresses were beyond bad—they were something out of a Bride-zilla magazine.

"Duty-shmuty," Willow groused, pulling at the huge green flower over her heart. "I'm supposed to be best man—shouldn't I get to wear some really cool Marlene Dietrich-y tuxedo number?"

Buffy shook her head, disrupting the massive white flower attached there. It sagged by the side of her face. She tried fixing it, but it just hung limply by the side of her face, and with a sigh she gave up. "No, if I have to be Buffy the brides-maid from hell—you get to share equally in the cosmic joke that is this dress."

Just then a knock on the door sounded, along with another flash of lightning and thunder from outside. Buffy and Willow turned just as Angel peeked in. His eyes widened as he took in their outfits, and his lips twitched. It took all of a few seconds before he burst into laughter. "Please tell me those are just gag dresses you've cooked up to scare the bride?" he said, still laughing as he came into the room, carrying Connor in his car seat.

Buffy rolled her eyes as she pushed the white flower back from her face. "You're _so_ not helping right now."

"Is there any help for those dresses?" Angel asked trying to keep a straight face. He failed and laughed again, much to their displeasure. "What did you two do to make Anya so mad she's decided to torture you into wearing that?"

Willow turned to her best friend. "Would you hate me forever if I turned him into a toad?"

Angel's laughter died just as Buffy's bubbled over. "Well, that depends…could you turn him back after he gets over his need to tease?" the Slayer asked, smiling.

"Oh definitely, or…I could just make him a mute." Willow gave Angel a sly grin. "That would end his cruel taunting for sure."

Angel sat on the foot of Buffy's bed and began unfastening Connor from his seat. "Yeah, yeah..." He winked at Willow. "That might be scarier if I didn't happen to know you gave up that kind of magic."

Willow sighed. "You know I think I liked you better when you were all quiet broody-guy, Angel." But her sparkling green eyes gave way to the lie.

He shook his head. "No you don't—you like smiling Angel…you told me so." He turned to Buffy, his eyes, dark and heated as he caught and held her gaze. "Not to mention, there's more than a few of my body parts you'd miss if Wills turned me into a toad…" he said, smirking when both women flushed.

"But you'd still have all your parts as a mute, right?" Buffy shot back.

Angel pouted. "No more talk about turning daddy into anything in front of Connor. You'll scare him," he said, putting his hands over his son's ears.

Willow and Buffy both rolled their eyes at him, but gave up the game of teasing Angel in order to shower affection on Connor instead. The baby had made a huge change in the Summers' house and every woman there fought over their 'Connor-time'.

Buffy beat Willow to the bed and picked him up before her friend could. "Hey little man..." she said, hugging him as she spun in a circle. "Oh…I've missed you…soooo…much!" Connor gave a high pitched laugh, causing the adults in the room to laugh right along with him. He waved his hands at Buffy and grinned. Buffy leaned forward to rub her nose against his, and he batted at the flower attached to her head, before pulling it out of her hair all together. Willow tried to take it from him, but Buffy backed away, laughing as Connor began to wave it wildly, sending huge white petals from the flower flying. "Well, guess I won't be wearing that tomorrow," she said with a grin.

"You did that on purpose," Angel said reclining on the bed and putting his hands behind his head.

Buffy shrugged. "So? It's not like Anya can curse anyone anymore—even if she could…who could get mad at this face?" she said and kissed Connor's chubby cheek. Connor squealed and reached out to tug at Buffy's hair. She laughed and pulled her head back, but he held on and tugged it again, waving his hand enjoying his new-found game.

Angel watched his son and the woman he loved play for a bit, before he started to itch for some Buffy attention too. "Doesn't Daddy get a kiss?" he asked huskily.

Buffy glanced over her shoulder at him. "Oh Daddy's going to get a lot more than a kiss…" she purred. A heated look passed between them.

Willow flushed. She recognized that look. It meant lots of grunts and groans—way too much sound for little ears. "On that note, I think I'll take him…" She snatched Connor out of Buffy's arm.

"Hey, I didn't even get my Connor-time, no fair…" Buffy started, but Willow just directed her attention back to Angel.

"I'm thinking _Daddy_ wants '_his_' time with you first. Don't worry, me and Dawn will keep Connor occupied while you two…" Her words trailed off and she blushed again. Connor was tugging at the big green flower on Willow's dress and the red-headed witch grinned. "Plus I need to get out of this thing and see about helping Xander with his family for tonight's rehearsal dinner—you know how they get…" She made a motion of chugging on a bottle, and Buffy nodded.

"Yeah, I know…it's really…" Her voice had gotten breathless, and her eyes were devouring Angel. "Bad."

Angel was practically purring, and Buffy's breathing was shallow and ragged.

Willow's face got even redder. "Um…okay…have fun, but not too much…"

Angel rolled his eyes. "We know, Willow…no blood—no pain…see…safe as houses."

"Yeah," Buffy agreed breathlessly. "Safe…as…houses. Bye Wills," she said and gave her friend a gentle push to the door. "I'll see _you_ in a bit my adorable little love-muffin," she said kissing Connor's head.

As soon as the door was shut, Angel flashed a teasing look. "I thought** I** was your adorable love-muffin?" he said with an exaggerated pout.

Her grin was naughty enough to make his borrowed blood boil. "Nooo, _you're_ my super-hunky slice of beef-cake." She leaned back and struck a sultry pose, letting her hungry eyes sweep over his body. "Now…where were we?" she asked seductively.

A low growl rumbled from his belly, and he licked his lips. "I think you were about to take that God-awful dress off and come over here, so I can remind you how much you like all my body parts…"

Her belly clenched with desire. "Now that's the best idea I've heard all day," she said, as she slipped out of the dress.

Angel growled softly as he took in her undergarments. The corset cinched her waist, making it look impossibly tiny, while the matching white lacy garters and silk stockings made his cock rise up and take notice. "Jesus, you look sexy," he breathed, taking her hand. He pulled her down on the bed with him, purring when she sprawled on top of his aroused body. "Mmmm, it's a good thing I didn't picture you dressed like this on the way up here…" He leaned forward to nip at her bottom lip. "I'd have driven a hell of a lot faster than I did," he teased before taking her lips in a kiss that left them both breathless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Los Angeles:**

Wes was quiet as he entered Holtz' headquarters. He glanced at the vampires held in chains and made a face of disgust as he followed the sound of voices further into the house.

He paused in the doorway. Justine and Holtz appeared to be arguing.

"So you have no problem killing vampires, but people helping evil are another kettle of fish?" Holtz asked his 'assistant'.

Justine looked troubled by that, but after a beat her chin raised, and she shook her head. "They're helping Angelus—that makes them enemy soldiers."

"And that makes killing humans alright?" Wes asked, stepping into the room.

Holtz turned to Wes with a smile on his face. "Mr. Wyndham-Pryce, how nice to see you again."

"What the hell do you want now?" Justine growled.

"Don't be rude, Justine. He's our guest, and he's in the throes of a very difficult decision right now, am I right?" His eyes glittered with malice and Wes looked away uncomfortably.

"I don't want to see anyone get hurt," Wes said. "Your soldiers or mine."

"I share your hatred for violence, but I can guarantee…neither of us will ever mete out the kind of destruction in our lifetimes that Angelus has in his."

"His name is _Angel_," Wes insisted. "He is _not_ Angelus anymore. He has a soul."

Holtz scoffed. "Call him what you want, but I will never agree that the presence of a soul has absolved him of his past sins."

"He's a vampire. End of discussion," Justine cut in. "How do you live with yourself? How do you work with him, knowing everything he's done?"

Wes glared at her. "I live with myself because I see the good Angel does every day. He_ is_ noble and he helps people, something you obviously do not understand." His eyes raked over the red-headed woman. "I know you must have lost someone…but does that really give you the right to play God?"

"Does getting a soul really give Angelus the right to be excused for all the lives he's destroyed? All the people he's murdered?" Holtz growled, his dark eyes burning with fury. "This isn't a conversation I'm going to discuss with you. You've read the prophecy—'the father will kill the son'. If you don't do something to stop it…I will."

Wes sighed. That damned prophecy. It was the reason he was even here to begin with. "It doesn't matter—he's taken the baby and left town for a few days."

"Really? And where pray tell, did he run off to?" Holtz asked.

"Sunnydale," Wes said softly. He'd tried to get Angel to leave Connor, but he'd refused, saying Buffy would 'kill him' if he showed up without the child.

"What's in Sunnydale?" Justine asked.

"The Slayer," Wes answered.

Holtz' jaw hung for a moment. "He's going to fight the Slayer with his child in tow?"

Wes chuckled. "I think not. The Slayer is his girlfriend."

Justine made a face of disgust. "Then she has no business being a Slayer." She glanced at Holtz. "I say we get rid of this back-stabber and just go to this Sunnydale place and take the kid there. I'll handle his girlfriend while you—"

The rest of her words were cut off when Wesley burst into laughter. "Good luck with that," he said, shaking his head. "You're a soldier, I respect that, but I think you'll find Buffy is a very determined young woman when it comes to protecting Angel. Let me assure you…you'll be biting off more than you can chew if you attack Angel in _her _town."

Assured in her fighting abilities, Justine blew him off. "Like we're going to trust him…"

Holtz ignored her as he studied Wesley. "Funny, but I do trust him," he said. "I think you know what you have to do—even if your feelings are complicated." He picked up a knife and sliced a bit of an apple off before popping it into his mouth. "I don't want to endanger innocent lives, Mr. Wyndham-Price, but I'll do what I have to in order to see justice done. I'll give you a day and if you haven't done anything—then people will get hurt," he finished softly.

Wes nodded and left the house.

Justine turned on Holtz as soon as Wesley left. "How can you just accept that?"

Holtz smiled. "We're not. Get the crew together. We're going to Sunnydale," he said.

Justine smiled. She'd heard of the 'Vampire Slayer' everyone who fought vampires had, but she'd never met that woman and after hearing that this Buffy was sleeping with a demon—well she had no doubt she'd be able to take such a weak girl. Because really, she had to be weak to turn her back on her calling like that, right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sunnydale:

"Can you believe we're finally here?" Angel asked, as he slid his hands up along the ribbed sides of the corset until he got to her breasts. "I don't think anyone understands how hard it was staying away from you." He palmed the perfect mounds for a moment, savoring the reality of having her in his arms again.

Buffy nodded. Her breathing was rapid, coming in short, shallow pants. "I know. So many times…I wanted to give up. It felt so hopeless…everything I did just didn't seem to matter, and then you came back." She took his face in her hands. "Now I remember why I fight. Why I'm strong. I love you, Angel…" she said softly, and leaned down to brush a soft kiss on his lips. "I never stopped."

"Buffy," he groaned and hugged her to him. "I love you too, baby. So much…" His eyes were so dark, they appeared black. "You're everything to me—you and Connor."

Buffy squirmed on his lap, straddling his hips. "I need you…"

He licked his lips as he unlaced the front ribbon on her corset and pushed it down, exposing her breasts to his hungry gaze. "Perfect," he purred and leaned forward to take a pink tipped nipple into his mouth. "Now…what was that you were you saying about making me a mute," he teased, swirling his tongue along the turgid tip, but not sucking on her like she wanted.

Buffy groaned, and tunneled her fingers into his hair. "Temporary insanity," she whispered urgently, pressing closer to his wonderful mouth—oh, the things that mouth could do—Buffy clenched her thighs tighter around his hips and brought his lips back to her breast. "Just forget Buffy's meltdown—call it extreme stress due to ugly dress syndrome." He obeyed her silent command and took her nipple back into the cool confines of his mouth and suckled it hard. "Angel…" she whimpered. "Please…it's been so long."

He chuckled against her flesh. "It's been a week," he teased, but gave in to her need and let his other hand slide down between her spread thighs. As soon as he touched her, she cried out and grinded down on his fingers.

"Oh God!" she gasped. "Like I said…too…oh…long…" She cradled his head to her chest and spread her thighs wider giving his easy access.

He slipped his hand inside her wet panties to play with her clit while he alternated his attention between both her nipples. She clutched his head to her tighter and he responded by opening his mouth wide and nearly taking her entire breast into his mouth. He dipped two fingers into her and used his thumb to apply more pressure to the tiny nub of nerve endings he was playing with. Buffy groaned. She was so close; she bit her lip as she ground herself against his hand, aching for the relief he could give. He could sense her climax approaching and bit down lightly on her nipple while he pumped his fingers in and out of her and manipulated her clit with his thumb.

That did it. "Angel! Oh my God—I'm coming…yes-yes-yes!" she panted, shuddering above him as he brought her to her first orgasm.

His eyes were a fierce golden color as he gripped her head between his palms and stared deeply into her flushed face. "I love watching you come," he murmured before he took her mouth in a kiss that made her toes curl.

Buffy returned his assault with a hunger that knew no limits where he was concerned. She missed him—ached for him and now he was finally here and she couldn't get close enough. She whimpered as their tongues mated, explored or in Angel's case—conquered. It was intense—passionate, and Buffy gave in to the hunger, fusing her mouth to his just as voraciously until the need for air became too much, and with a gasping breath, she broke away. "Oh God, I need you naked…now," she panted, ripping his shirt open.

He sighed as she ruined yet another of his expensive silk shirts. He was beginning to see the wisdom in wearing a simple T-shirt when he was going to see Buffy for the first time in a week.

Buffy sat atop his erection and pushed his shirt open to admire his naked chest. "I could look at you for hours," she sighed, leaning down to take a gentle bite out of one flat male nipple. "You're beautiful," she whispered as she placed hot, open-mouthed kisses down his flat abs. She swirled her tongue into his navel and was rewarded by a muffled giggle from him. She raised her head and stared at him in surprise. "Are you ticklish?"

"What?" He shook his head. "Don't be silly—vampires aren't—" He gasped and his words ended abruptly in laughter when she did it again.

Buffy's own laughter bubbled forth at this newest discovery. "Oh my God—you are! You're ticklish. That's so cute," she said and wriggled her fingers along his ribs.

He reacted immediately by twitching away from her torturous digits. "Stop that!" he gasped, grabbing her wrists and pulling them away from what he just realized was indeed a tickle spot. No one had ever tickled him before.

She let him off the hook, but tucked the information away for future use. Right now she wanted him naked more than she wanted to tease him. She leaned down and suckled on first one tiny pebbled nipple, then moved on to the other nipping at it playfully.

He groaned, and arched under her. He slid his hand up her back, and within seconds he'd untied the stays that kept her corset up. "Raise your arms," he growled. She did, and he deftly removed the undergarment. "Mmmm," he purred, thrusting his hard-on up against her wet center. "Can't wait anymore…"

Buffy agreed and within moments clothes were flying here and there as the lovers quickly got rid of any barriers between them.

Angel gasped as she took his cock in her tiny hand and guided it into her body. Every time with her was like entering heaven, she _was _his version of nirvana, and he swallowed convulsively as he felt the tight walls of her sheath stretching to accommodate him. "Yesssss," he hissed, as she glided down his penis one aching inch at a time until he was fully seated inside her. His fingers tightened on her hips as she pulsed around him.

She braced her hands on his chest and levered herself up and then down slowly, reveling in the sensation of having Angel inside her, filling her, sliding in and out of her—she dreamed of this nightly, but her dreams were never quite as good as reality. His hands guided her movements for a minute until she found her rhythm and began to ride him in earnest. "Angel—I've missed you so much," she whimpered.

He could only nod. It was almost too good. His eyes rolled back in his head at the feeling of being enclosed in the blazing wet vice of her sheath. She was so hot, he felt burned, and when he glanced down, he was almost surprised to see there wasn't scorch marks on his flesh where they were joined.

Buffy held onto his shoulders as she bounced on his cock, eager for her release. The shaft of his penis rubbed against her clit each time she moved, and it was quickly spinning her out of control. "Oh God!" She dug her nails into his flesh as she felt the tiny tingle-shocks of pleasure that signaled imminent relief. One of his hands slid between their driving bodies to find her clitoris, and he pinched that tiny nub gently. Buffy's whole body tightened. "Right there—yes!" she cried, throwing her head back as her orgasm washed over her. Forcefully she reminded herself not to tip her head and offer him her neck, or bite him, but it was so tempting she buried her face into the pillow to stop herself while she rode out her climax.

Angel was right there with her. He felt his own orgasm rushing up fast. His fangs dropped as she buried her face next to his head. He could hear her pulse accelerate, could almost taste her blood as it rushed through her veins. She was flushed and so sexy; his mouth watered and he clenched his eyes shut, turning his head away from the near overwhelming urge to really taste her. It was too close to what Angelus wanted. "Buffy, I love you!" he groaned as his climax hit him. Arching his hips, he dug his heels into the mattress and clutched her to him as he pumped jets of cool semen into her womb.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lilah Morgan took another sip of her drink. She glanced up in the mirror and sighed. "What now?"

Sahjhan stood behind her, scowling at her. "Funny. Here I thought you'd be making plans—at least getting a recon group together, but instead I find you here… what? Is it all too much, life's got you down and now you're crying in your beer?" He made a face. "Write a Country/Western song about it and get over it. Angel's taken off and why aren't you doing anything about it?"

"Already am doing something. I'm waiting for my team to get situated, now if you don't mind…I have another few shots of Makers Mark with my name on it."

Sahjhan laughed. "What has all this awakened some spark of humanity in you?" He sidled up to the bar next to her and Lilah rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me you're going soft on me—that was Lindsey's gig, right? Aren't you the ball-buster with the game face that's backed down most of the guys in your firm?" He held his arms out when she glared at him. "Hey at least that's what I heard."

Lilah nodded. "Look, I _am_ the best you got. I've had to be quicker—smarter and more ruthless than every man at Wolfram and Hart. It's why you chose me for this job, so …just back off and let me do it, okay?" She took another sip. "It's being handled. I know where Angel's headed and I have a team already in place."

"That's all I wanted to hear," Sahjhan said and blinked out.

"Yeah right…" Lilah muttered. She picked up her phone and dialed quickly. "I need you to turn on that tracking device we have in Project A's vehicle. Apparently he's left the city, and I wasn't informed." She waited a beat. "Yeah, I figure that's where he's headed too, but I need confirmation." She frowned. "Look, I don't want your excuses—just call me when you have the details," she snapped and flipped her phone closed. She tossed it onto the bar, picked up her drink and tossed it back in one swallow.

She stood, smoothed her hands down her dress while checking out her reflection in the mirror. "Okay," she said, picking up her purse. "It's game time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

****Okay guys you know the drill…click that little blue button and let musie know what you think. You feed her and she feeds me.** :) :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Waiting for the Wedding Bells"**

**A fic by: Jen**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Buffy & Angel**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them much to my dismay. :(**

**A/N: Thank you to my friend and beta Amber. You are the best and I adore you, babe.**

**A/N 2: Thank you to each and every one of you who R&R. It's your feedback that inspires me, so I want to thank you because without you, I probably wouldn't write at all! :)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Part 2:

**_The Summers' living room._**

"What's this called again?" Dawn asked Willow, smiling at Connor as the red headed witch finished assembling the contraption she'd brought home for Connor. They placed him on a blanket under it.

"Baby's First Jungle Gym" Willow said, laughing as Connor immediately began to playfully bat at the toys hanging there.

Tara sat cross-legged next to the blanket giggling at Connor's enthusiastic response to the toy she and Wills had picked out for him. Tara smiled at the girl she was still mad over. Funny how working on Angel's curse together was turning into baby steps towards reconciliation. "He really is precious, isn't he?"

Willow reached out and squeezed Tara's hand. "Yeah, he's a miracle. I guess he's proof that sometimes something really good can come from something you thought was bad."

Dawn could barely contain her happiness at seeing them so close again, but she didn't want to rush them or push them so she just smiled and focused her attention on Connor. "Yeah," she said, letting Connor grab on to one of her fingers. "He's a perfect little miracle. Like a couple of others, but I won't go into details…" Her grin was all the conversation needed anyhow and Tara blushed and looked down, Willow just looked ecstatic.

The front door opened and Spike poked his head in. "Hello," he called, glancing around the room for Angel. He scowled when the 'Poof' was nowhere to be found. Spike knew he was there, the 'Angel-Mobile' parked in the drive-way was proof of that, but if 'super-hunk' wasn't in the living room…Spike's cerulean blue eyes drifted up the stairs and he grimaced as he detected the faint trace of sex in the air.

Bugger it! The thought of her with Angel was like a knife in the gut. He headed back out the door, but Dawn spotted him and rushed over to grab his arm.

"Spike, you have to see him—he's so cute!" she said and dragged him across the floor.

He glanced back at the stairs. He shouldn't be here. Buffy had been abundantly clear she wanted him gone after last week when Capt. Commando had blown into town and pinned that whole demon egg thing on him. It may have been a disaster for him in regards to his efforts to win Buffy back, but up until the discovery of the eggs, the night had been pretty amusing what with Peaches showing up all growly and possessive. He'd watched from the sidelines as the used to be ex-boyfriend—now current, and the used to be current—now ex-boyfriend, had practically pissed all over the Slayer in a testosterone fueled effort to mark their territory. Spike had found the whole affair hilarious, especially Angel's rage towards _him_, which the 'big lummox' had been forced to swallow, lest the fact that Spike had been shagging the Slayer, be brought to light. Knowing his Sire, Spike knew the 'big-ape' would rather chew the tongue from his mouth than let _that_ cat out of the bag, so he'd taken advantage...taunting Angel with his presence. It had been a bloody good time too until Fish-Boy's wife had shown up and he'd been exposed as the Doctor to the entire group.

That was when the energy had shifted. The 'egg' thing had given Angel a legitimate cause to kill him, and Spike could see Riley was going to be sharpening the 'Poof's' stakes on this one so he'd wisely taken off. It was only later that Buffy had found him and told him to stay gone. It had ripped his heart out, so again..._why_ was he here? He had no doubt if Angel saw him the ponce would demand the fight he'd been cheated of last week be played out here and now. Spike smiled. That was fine with him. _This_ confrontation had been brewing for a long, long time. He may not have been strong enough to stop Angelus from taking Dru, but he'd be damned if he'd just let Angel have Buffy back! With that thought in mind, he allowed Dawn to pull him over to the 'miracle child'.

He looked down, a bored expression on his face and sighed. It was a baby—he'd seen thousands—eaten more than a few too. He didn't see anything resembling a miracle. "So this is Peaches' kid, huh? What's so special? Looks like a normal kid to me--well except he was born to two vampires and if ya ask me I'm thinking that might not be a _'good' _kind of special."

Dawn frowned. "Don't say that—he's precious. His name is Connor," she said, picking Connor up and pointed him at Spike.

"Hey!" he complained, trying to avoid taking the rug-rat, but Dawn insisted and before the moment got too awkward, Spike grumbled and took Connor from the girl. "Niblet, you do know I don't have any experience with babies except eating them, right?"

Willow and Tara gasped, but Dawn glared at him, fire in her blue eyes. "Don't you dare talk like that in front of him or…or…" her brows drew down as she tried to come up with something suitable to threaten him with. She made an *aha* sound, and wagged a finger at him. "I'll revoke your invitation, Spike. I swear I will!"

Spike's eyes widened at the vehemence in her voice, and he back-pedaled. Dawn was his staunchest supporter; he didn't want her mad at him. "Right—okay. Sorry. I was just sayin…" He trailed off when Connor made a gurgling sound and grinned at him. Surprised, Spike tilted his head to the side and the baby reached out and grabbed his nose. He laughed. "Hey, I think the little tike actually likes me," he mused. "I guess he ain't too bad—I mean we are kind of brothers, eh?" he said, and sat down on the couch to study Angel's son closer.

Willow shot Spike a look that said clearly if anything happened to Connor he'd be vamp toast. "Well, I've got to call Xander," she said, getting to her feet. "He's like totally Mr. High-strung what with the wedding tomorrow and apparently a best wo-mans job is never done."

Tara and Dawn giggled, but Willow flashed a sly grin at them and said, "You laugh now, but just wait—tomorrow I'm putting you in charge of negotiations between Xander's family and Anya's friends."

Tara and Dawn both frowned and Willow laughed gleefully and headed off into the kitchen.

"You don't think she meant that, do you?" Dawn asked, horrified at the very idea.

"I…"Tara shrugged, but she looked worried. "One can only hope she's just feeling…playful."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Well, go make sure that's all it was because yesterday Mr. Harris threw up in Buffy's purse and well…I don't think I'd make a good babysitter." She made a face. "I tend to run the other way when puke is involved. Demons and vamps I can handle—cleaning up vomit is just…yuck!"

"Yeah, I can…um…understand that," Tara said and followed after Willow.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Upstairs:_**

The bathroom was so steamy you couldn't see an inch in front of your face. There was a giggle from the shower, followed by a soft growl.

"How come your skin doesn't get all pruny like mine does?" Buffy asked as she ran her soapy hands over Angel's broad chest. She loved the fact that she could actually indulge her need and touch him.

He tipped his head back under the spray, enjoying her hands on him. "Hmmmmm," he purred, as her fingers played with his nipples. He blinked open those big brown eyes and gave her a devastatingly sexy smile. "Because I'm hard all over?" he answered teasingly. She grinned in response and he let out a soft groan when her hand drifted down his belly and wrapped around his straining cock.

"Mmmm, yes you are," she breathed softly, stroking him gently.

"Buffy, we said we were just going to wash up and go downstairs…" he said, but that didn't stop him from arching into her touch.

She pouted and stopped the up and down motion of her hand. "Are you complaining?"

He stared at her dazedly. "No," he assured her. "I was just reminding you it's _your_ friends that are going to give the _'look'_ when we finally come down."

Buffy shrugged and resumed gliding her hand up and down the thick length of his erection. "So? Let them look. I've earned this—you. We've waited too long for them to judge me anymore."

A slow smile graced his handsome face. "Mmmm, I like forceful Buffy…"

"Really?" Her hand tightened on his cock and he growled. "How forceful would you like me?"

He grasped her hand in his. "Not _that_ forceful—we're getting into Angelus territory baby, he likes it rough…" She tightened her grip and he groaned, and instinctively his hand tightened around hers too, squeezing his penis tightly. She raised a brow and he gave a self depreciating grin and relaxed his grip. "Okay, so do I, but it's not _'my'_ happiness we need to worry about, remember?"

She sighed, but reluctantly went back to the gentle stroking she'd been doing. "I wish Willow would find that cure already—I can't wait to chain you to the bed and _not _because I'm afraid your evil alter-ego is going to make an appearance."

He turned her and pinned her against the tiled wall. "That doesn't mean I can't still do this…" he said, lifting her. He took his cock in his hand and guided it to her dripping entrance. "Wrap your legs around me, baby," he whispered against her neck.

Buffy moaned and did as he asked. She threaded her fingers through his wet hair and pulled his lips to hers for a deep, passionate kiss. "Angel…" she gasped against his mouth when he bent his knees and thrust up into her with one hard, powerful stroke.

They both groaned as he filled her.

"Jesus baby, you burn me," Angel said as he pulled ou then pushed back in.

"Faster," she whispered, digging her nails in his shoulders.

He palmed her ass and lifted her higher as he drove up into her with hard, almost feral strokes. "So…good…" he purred, gritting his teeth as her inner walls clenched around his cock over and over.

Buffy's legs tightened around his waist and she clung to his shoulders as he pounded her into the wall. It was rougher than normal, but not too rough and she reveled in Angel's animal side. It brought out her own darkness. She couldn't wait until the damned curse was anchored and he could really let go, because she had a feeling his desires and Angelus' weren't so different—just one would try and turn her while the other would kiss and bandage any wounds he inflicted.

"Yesssss," she hissed as his hand made its way to her clit and teased it until her orgasm was rushing up fast. He pumped into her faster, tweaking that tiny nub of nerve endings the entire time. Her toes curled and she felt the first tingles unfurl in her belly, signaling her climax. "Angel!" she cried out softly as he brought her over the edge and into orgasmic bliss.

He was right behind her. His body tightened and he pounded into her, his thrusts losing his normal rhythm as he approached his own release. His balls drew up and he groaned as his climax rolled over him and he spilled himself inside her.

Their knees were shaking as she slid down his body.

Buffy leaned against him, closing her eyes as the water rained down on her. He tipped her chin up and kissed her. "I love you," he breathed against her lips.

She smiled. "Love you too, but I so don't think I can walk right now—I'm gonna have to play the damsel in distress here and let you carry me."

He rinsed them both off quickly and turned the water off. He took her hand and pulled her out of the shower, before he grabbed a big, fluffy towel and wrapped it around her. He grabbed another, wrapped it around his waist, then opened the bathroom door. He peered down the hallway, saw the coast was clear then to Buffy's surprise he tossed her over his shoulder and did indeed carry her back to her room.

She squealed when he threw her onto her bed. She reclined on her elbows, not bothering to fix the towel that had opened. "Caveman much?" she asked with a smile, noticing the way his eyes roamed her body hungrily. They'd made love several times, but Angel never failed to look at her with anything but hunger, or love—it was the most amazing feeling to know he was as addicted to her as she was to him.

He swallowed hard as she spread her thighs a bit, giving him a tantalizing view of her wet sex. With a deep groan he turned away. "Buffy," his voice was hoarse. "Stop playing with me—we have all night, baby." He was hard again and he wasn't sure if he was trying to convince her or himself at this point.

She pouted, but knew he was right. "I know. It's just…I always want you," she said softly as she got off the bed to search for some clothes.

"I want you too, but…you want to see Connor, right?"

That put the smile back on her face. "Totally want to see my little man…okay, you've convinced me." Suddenly she was in a hurry and Angel chuckled as she tossed clothes out of her closet like a mad woman until she found the jeans she was looking for. She went to her dresser, grabbed a pair of panties and a tank top and within minutes she was dressed. Only her hair was undone and she fixed that by twisting it into a bun at the nape of her neck.

He was buttoning his pants and smirked at her. "I didn't realize we were racing," he said teasingly.

"No, you just lit the Connor fire under my ass, so what did you expect?"

He laughed, took out a shirt and slipped it on. Buffy came over and buttoned it for him. Angel sighed; he'd never realized how such a little thing like getting dressed with Buffy would mean so much to him. He was definitely enjoying this mundane little slice of heaven. Suddenly his gut tightened and he thought about what Buffy had told him about her dreams. He shuddered at even the thought of any of it coming true, but he knew her dreams were eerily Slayer-like and an irrational fear of losing it all hit him. Her dream was right, he'd never recover—he'd go insane and probably try and let Angelus loose just so he didn't have to face a life without Buffy or Connor. His face must have given him away, because Buffy's hands stilled.

"What?" she asked, staring up at him with wide, fearful green eyes.

"Huh?" he asked, shaking off his feeling of dread. She was already worried enough, she didn't need him making it worse.

She wasn't buying it. "Don't huh, me Angel. You have something face. What's wrong?"

He sighed. "I…" He stopped and swallowed hard. "I was just thinking about what you said—your dreams and…" he saw her start to frown, but he had to be honest with her. They swore they'd never keep secrets anymore. "I'm so happy, Buffy. You—Connor—you're everything to me and if I lost either one of you…" He looked away. "I'd react just like you saw in your dream. I'd go crazy," he admitted softly.

That was too much like what she feared he was going to say and for a moment Buffy wished she'd just kept quiet about her dreams. But then she remembered their promise to always be honest with each other and she shoved aside her doubts. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Don't baby. Don't do this, I told you about my dreams because we promised never to keep things from each other, but I swear—you won't lose either of us. I promise you," she whispered, placing a kiss on the spot where his heart should beat, but didn't.

Not wanting to hear her say she'd die to protect him—he leaned down and kissed her. "Hey, this is a happy time. I'm sorry, I'm trying to give up the broody guy thing, but I guess old habits and all…" He shrugged. "Let's just forget I said that, okay?"

More relieved than she cared to show, she nodded. "Def. I'll all for avoidance right now, but just so we're clear…I don't care if it's demons—evil lawyers or whatever…they try and hurt you and Connor and they're going to have one mightily pissed off Slayer on their hands, kay?"

He grinned, hugged her and placed a tender kiss on her brow. "Remind me never to piss you off." She looked up and he made a mock face of terror. "What? You looked scary right then."

"Yeah, you're a vamp—you like fear, remember?" She un-wrapped her hair from the bun and made a face as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. "I so need to blow dry this mess, and now I have like three minutes to get it done," she muttered and got out her hair dryer.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't groped me in the shower you'd have had more time to get ready." She stuck her tongue out at him and he chuckled as he sat on the foot of her bed and pulled on his socks and shoes watching as she flipped her head over and started to dry her hair. He stood and came up behind her. "I'm gonna go down and check on Connor, okay?"

She raised her head a bit. "Kay. Love you,' she said.

He kissed the back of her neck, making her shudder and grinned. "Ditto," he said and left the room.

She raised her head and frowned. "I don't want ditto—I want love you too," she said to the closed door.

The door opened suddenly, startling her. Damn, she'd forgotten vamp hearing. He winked. "Love you too," he said and shut the door again.

A goofy, love-struck grin broke out on her face, and she stared at the shut door for several moments before the hum of the dryer reminded her it was still on. "God, he's sexy," she sighed and flipped her hair over again wanting to get the drying over with so she could get downstairs and spend time with her two favorite guys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Niblet, look at this," Spike said and let his face shift.

"Spike! What are you doing you might scare—" Her words ended abruptly when Connor let out a high pitched squeal of laughter and waved his arms at Spike.

Spike smirked at her. "He likes the big toothy look. Guess Peaches ain't that shy since he's obviously shown baby bear what Papa really is, eh?"

Dawn leaned against the wall. "I can't believe he likes that. Wait—do it again." Spike did and Connor giggled again.

"See, he likes it," Spike said with a smirk, which faded drastically when he noticed Angel standing behind Dawn on the stairs.

Angel took one look at Spike, in game face, holding his son and a deep growl rumbled up from his belly. "Touch one fucking hair on his head and I'll make you beg for death long before you get it," he gritted out. His jaw was clenched so tight a muscle was ticking furiously there as he stepped down the last step and into the living room.

"Bloody hell, mate, what's your problem? It's not like I had my fangs in the tike!"

Angel's brows drew down into a fierce scowl. "You might want to get rid of the fangs when you say that," he snapped, pointing at Spike's face as he made his way across the room.

Dawn wrung her hands. "Angel, I'm sorry—it was just that…" her words trailed off when Angel shot her an angry scowl. "I'm sorry," she squeaked, just a bit frightened at how angry he looked.

Spike's hand went to his face and he felt the tell-tale ridges there. "Oh…right. Sorry," he said and his face shifted back.

"Not really helping here. Get the hell away from my son," Angel growled.

Dawn stepped forward. Angel was mad, but she couldn't let Spike take all the blame. "I let him hold him, Angel, but he wasn't hurting him. I promise. Connor was even laughing at his um…vamp face."

Angel nodded at her, but warily kept his eyes trained on Spike and Connor as he made his way over to the couch. "Yeah, strangely he gets a kick out of it, but that doesn't mean I want Spike holding my son," he said, and snatched Connor away from the blond vampire.

Spike rolled his eyes. "Oh give over ya soddin' drama queen!" he fumed. "I wasn't hurtin' the kid and you bloody well know it. This is just one more way for you to be better than me, well guess what—you're not!"Spike stood up and glared up at Angel. "You're still a vampire and a prick to boot! So why don't you just piss off!"

Angel handed Connor to dawn. "Take him out of here," he ordered.

Dawn accepted Connor, but stood there for a second unsure of what to do. Angel looked murderous and Spike looked like he was just itching for the fight they'd all worried about coming as soon as Buffy and Angel got back together.

"Now Dawn!" Angel practically snarled.

The teen made an *eep* sound and hurried into the kitchen carrying Connor. Willow and Tara met her as she entered the kitchen, both looking startled.

"Why's Angel yelling?" Willow asked. Dawn opened her mouth to reply, but the red-headed witch's eyes widened as she remembered Spike was there. "Uh-oh," she said, and rushed out the kitchen door just in time to see Angel tackle the smaller vampire over the couch.

"You son of a bitch!" Angel snarled as he punched Spike in the face over and over. "You dared to touch my son! You dared to touch her!" He dragged Spike up by his collar and kneed him in the chin, causing the younger vampire to cough up more than blood...teeth fell to the floor, but Angel didn't care. He kicked Spike in the side of the head sending blood spraying across the room. "She was mine—she _is_ mine!"

Spike rolled into a fetal position, but he still managed to laugh. "Used to hit a lot harder, ya wanker!"

Deadly calm in his absolute fury, Angel grabbed Spike by the back of his jacket and dragged him to the front door. "Really?" he asked, in a soft purr "Well let's see..." He tossed the younger vampire out the door and onto the lawn. The last thing he wanted was to trash Buffy's house while he beat the shit out of Spike, but this fight had been coming for a long time. "I'm thinking I didn't hit harder, Willy..." he said as he stalked after Spike. "I just think your head's just gotten thicker." His smirk was reminiscent of Angelus. "But don't worry—I've got a cure for that," he said, and pulled a stake out of his pocket.

"Really?" Spike growled and jumped to his feet. "Have ya got a cure for your bleedin narcissism too?" He shoved Angel back, and the bigger vampire stumbled, but righted himself.

Angel chucked. "Always wanting something that doesn't belong to you, aren'tcha...Will?"

"It's always got to be about you doesn't it, Angelus?" Spike fired back.

"Don't call me that. I'm not Angelus."

Spike shrugged. "That's just a name. Don't matter what you call yourself--you're still the same prick who can't take his eyes off his victim, you know it and I know it." Before Angel could respond, Spike spun and kicked him in the side of the head. Angel flew back, but got to his feet. He wobbled a bit and the blond vampire grinned as he advanced closer, blood dripping from his nose and mouth, yet the bloody grin on his face made him appear unphased and almost dialbolical. "Always liked to watch the suffering you caused..." Spike winked at Angel. "Just loved to see the pain--but never the pleasure..." Angel looked like he was about to argue, but Spike shook his head. "Oh you liked to make them come, but it was still all about you, ya big poof!" he snarled, and rushed his Sire.

Angel dodged his attack and landed a crippling punch to Spike's kidneys before he grabbed him from behind. "Of course it was about me--I'm your Sire." He wrapped one powerful arm around Spike's neck and lifted the smaller vampire off his feet as he punched him in the kidneys over and over. "Who the fuck did you think it was about Willy-boy!" Spike let out a groan of pain and Angel tossed him across the yard. "You didn't actually think it was about you, did you?"

"It was about Drusilla!" Spike yelled, venting a hundred years worth of rage. "You didn't want her untill I had her! Just like you didn't want Buffy back until I was with her!" he snarled, lowering his shoulder and charging Angel again.

Angel batted him away. "I may have let you have Dru, but Buffy _is_ mine. I love her, not the same thing you moron!" he growled, standing over Spike's prone body. A gust of wind blew through and Angel's dark coat flared back, and for a second Spike thought he really did look like a Dark Avenger.

Spike stared, giving Angel a quizical look. "Why?"

"Why what?" Angel snapped.

"Why did you let me have Dru, then take her back?"

"I think you're confusing me with, Angelus.**_ I_** never took Dru anywhere."

"Doesn't matter...Angel/Angelus you're the same..." Spike said softly. "You may have a soul, but you're still a selfish prick who only wants someone when it looks like they may actually move on and get over your fat arse!"

"Fat?" He laughed and kicked Spike in the ribs. Spike skittered across the grass and Angel stormed after him. "Funny...I don't remember Buffy calling me fat when I made love to her a few minutes ago," he taunted Spike, before kicking him in the side of the head. The blond vampire sailed across the green lawn like a football. He landed with an *oomph*

"Whatever," Spike said, staggering to his feet. He somehow managed to laugh, coughed up some more blood and turned back to Angel with a sly grin. "You'll move on--it's what you do. You don't have a long attention span, Peaches." He laughed softly. "Really, the only thing you really had the patience for mate, was torture!" Spike grabbed his stomach, he was losing this fight, but that wasn't going to stop him from telling Angel exactly what he thought. "You think a few years of fightin' the good fight is gonna absolve you?" Spike laughed and shook his head. "No Angelus, it don't work like that...we're all your bloody victims, you stupid bastard, don't you see that?" Spike saw that one hit home when Angel looked away. "That's right...you made me what I am...just like you made Buffy dark. But breaking us isn't enough for you, is it? Cause you get bored...don't ya?" Spike gave Angel a bloody smile. "Can't stand what we make you feel, then you just toss us out of your life like the morning trash!" Angel looked sick and Spike laughed. "It'll happen again...all I have to do is wait."

Angel swallowed hard. Spike's analogy as a little too close to some of the things he felt, but he forced that away. The little shit was trying to get to him, and maybe at one time it would have worked, but not this time. Spike thought he knew him so well--he didn't, that gave Angel an edge. He plastered on a smirk that was eerily Angelus-like. "First...you're wrong. I'm never leaving Buffy. I love her and I'm commited to her, Spikey--guess you'll be waiting a long, long time." A slow smile spread across Angel's handsome face as Spike scowled. "Second...you go on and on about my victims, but I think you're a little behind, Willy, because...." He charged Spike and grabbed him by the throat. "I don't have any victims anymore. I don't kill humans--or haven't you heard?"

Spike's hands grabbed Angel's wrist. "Yeah, got yourself a bright and shiny new soul, but you're still the same bastard that turned me and you still can't stand the bloody sight of me, can you?" Angel frowned and relaxed his hold for a second and Spike took advantage and shoved him back. "Wanna know why, hero?"

Enraged again, Angel reached out and snatched Spike up by the lapels of his duster. "Tell it to your therapist, I'm done listening to your bitching!" he snarled and tossed him across the lawn again. Spike landed on his back with a loud 'oomph'.

Angel stalked over to him and placed a booted foot in his chest. "You think you're better than me? You're nothing but a neutered pup chasing after what's mine just like you've always done. Drusilla was mine—I _let_ you have her because I didn't care. But Buffy…?" He took a deep growling breath. "You're lucky I don't take you back to the mansion and reacquaint you with the dungeon you little shit. You knew what she was to me, but you dared to put your fucking hands on her—take advantage of her at her weakest moment." Angel slid the heel of his boot up and smashed it into Spike's windpipe. "You'll never have her, you get that?" Angel pressed harder, enjoying the sound of Spike;'s throat snapping under his heel. "Because no matter how hard you try little Willy, no matter what you do…Buffy will always love _me_."

Spike gurgled and spit up more blood, but he finally managed to dislodge Angel's foot. He gave a bloody smile. "Guess she was…" he gasped, "thinkin' about you then…every time…" he wheezed again, "I was putting it to her, right?"

Angel gave an enraged snarl and his face vamped. "Alright—time to finish this," he snapped and raised his stake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sunnydale Inn:

Justine was sitting on the bed in the room. Several others of their crew were sprawled around watching T.V. or training. She glanced at Holtz who was looking out the curtain, waiting for their reconnaissance team to get back. "I just don't understand it," she said. "How can the Slayer be sleeping with a vampire? It's…" She shuddered, "disgusting. I can't wait to get my hands on her and tell her what a traitor she is to her duty."

Holtz glanced back at her. "It's not always that simple, Justine. You know that. Good—evil—sometimes the lines are very close together."

"But Angelus is evil. You said so yourself."

"Yes, he is, but he has a side to him that can be quite charming. It was enough to get my wife to invite him in," he murmured softly.

Justine frowned. "And then he murdered your family—sounds real charming."

Holtz sighed. "You knew him for what he was before you met him. Trust me when I tell you, had you not, you might not feel the same."

"Are you excusing this girl for sleeping with her enemy?"

"No, but I'm saying it's complicated, I'm sure and thinking of her as weak is a mistake. She is still the Slayer and if you think she's just going to let us kill her lover…as Mr. Wyndham-Price said, 'you'll be biting off more than you can chew'. Don't underestimate her—she'll be strong, stronger than any vampire you've ever faced." He glanced back out the window. "I'd prefer to avoid her altogether, but I don't see that happening, so…" he turned back to Justine, "I need you to be prepared for the fight of your life when you do meet her, understood?"

Justine swallowed nervously, but she put on a strong front. "Understood," she said softly—her hero worship for Holtz obvious in her gaze.

He nodded, turned back to the window, and then smiled. "Good, they're back; hopefully they have the Slayer's whereabouts." He smirked. "There can't be too many women by the name of Buffy in a town this size, right?"

Justine grinned. "I'm thinking no."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy rushed out on the porch in that instant. "Angel!" she yelled as she saw her lover raise the stake to dust her ex-lover.

Angel's head whipped about to stare at her, his eyes were a fierce, deadly gold and Buffy shivered at the sheer viloence on his face. "Don't you dare beg for his fucking life," he whispered.

Buffy had known this was going to happen, especially after last week, but the reality of seeing it was much worse. She didn't want Angel to stake Spike. Despite their past, she did care for him, and Dawn loved him like a brother, she might never forgive Angel if he staked the blond vampire. "No," she said, taking a step forward. "I wasn't going to beg for him—I was actually going to reply to what he just said to you." She took Angel's hand gently, and ran her fingers over the ridges of his face. "You know I love you, right?" she said.

He grunted and gave a sharp nod, but his blazing saffron eyes never left Spike.

She ran her thumb along his brow. "Then let me talk to him."

Angel switched back to human face as shock flooded him. Was she asking him to leave? "What?" His jaw hung. "No. Why? Buffy—you can't be serious?"

She crossed her arms. "I don't need you to talk or fight for me, Angel. I'm not a prize you two can wrestle over." She glared at both of them. "I have a mind of my own. Both of you should know that by now."

Angel looked away, but he was obviously furious. Spike might have smirked if he wasn't sensing a 'piss off' conversation coming from Buffy.

She cupped Angel's clenched jaw. "Trust me." He looked like he was about to argue further so Buffy pulled out her ace card. "Connor's in there crying. The fight must have upset him so you might want to go and do some major consoling." His brows drew down and she saw him waiver as his need to be there for his son and his need to not leave her with Spike waged war inside him. She gave him a small reassuring nod. "I can handle this," she said, as she pushed him towards the door.

He went, but glanced over his shoulder at Spike and the blond vampire knew it wasn't over. If Angel caught him again—there would be more bloodshed--if not worse.

Spike had never seen Peaches look at him with that kind of fury. He slowly got to his feet. "I'd say thanks, but I'm sensing you wouldn't appreciate it so I won't bother."

Buffy waited until the door shut behind Angel before she turned cold green eyes on her former lover. "I asked you not to do this because truthfully, I didn't want to hurt you." She took a deep breath. "What you said…it's the truth. When I was with you—I was thinking about him." Spike scowled, but she rushed forward. She had to end this and now. "I used you and it nearly killed me." He looked hurt, and guilt nagged at her. "I didn't want to say that to you, but you haven't left me any options here."

Spike reeled back like she'd hit him. "So… Captain Forehead just waltzes back into your life and just like that—everything's ducky?" He rolled his eyes. "Come on Slayer, I know you better than that. _You_ know _him_ better than that. He'll leave again—it's what he does best, trust me."

"No, he won't. Things are…different now, Spike. I won't ask you to understand and I won't ask you to forgive me for using you, but it is what it is and I'm sorry."

She turned to leave but he grabbed her arm. "You know I've heard this tune before—memorized it really, but we both know you'll be back. What we had…it was fire—you felt something and you can lie and say it was just him, but we both know that's a lie." He leaned down into her face. "I know where you breathe Slayer—I know what makes you tick."

She shoved him away. "Really? Then why was it I never looked at you like that until I was damaged?" Her eyes blazed. She wasn't feeling sorry for him anymore—he'd stalked her—sought her out at her weakest moment, and she was tired of making excuses for his behavior. "Why didn't I get the warm-fuzzies for you until after I'd died and Angel rejected me—again?" He gaped at her, but she didn't wait for a reply. "You know why? Because I never loved you, that's why! You made things…" She shrugged, "simpler for a while, but that's all. I didn't choose you, Spike. You chose me and I gave in to you in a moment of weakness when I felt I had nothing left—you really think that's love?"

"You can't say that everything we shared—everything we did was because you missed the poof!"

She interrupted Spike's denial. "Yes, I really can." She shook her head. "I'm sorry, I do care for you, but I love Angel. I've always loved him, you just never wanted to see that." She sighed. "Now please just go. I can't have this happening the night before Xander's wedding," she said softly.

Fear, panic and heartbreak all welled up in Spike's chest and he felt sick. "Buffy, wait…"

"No. There's nothing left to say, but good-bye, William." She wrapped her arms around her stomach and walked into the house without looking back.

He opened his mouth, then shut it with a snap as he watched her walk away with an aching heart. She was tossing him aside and going back to the ponce who'd broken her heart more times than he could count. Bloody Angelus! Bugger that! It just didn't seem fair that the sodding prick always got what he wanted so damned easilly. Spike growled and kicked over the little gnome in the front yard as he stalked down Buffy's walkway. He felt sick—angry and devastated all at the same time.

He glanced back at the house and pulled out a cigarette. "You think this is over?" He lit it, inhaled, and then blew out a cloud of blue smoke. "Yeah, get nice and comfy with your bit of beef-cake, Slayer, cause I've got a few tricks left too and things are gonna change around here... Next time Peaches gets an itch and takes off… I'm not gonna be so bloody nice." He took another drag, then flicked his cigarette at her porch and stalked off into the night, dark coat flapping behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Warren stepped out from the shadows of Buffy's house. He watched Spike leave and turned to his co-conspirators. "Did you get that?" he asked Jonathan.

"Yeah..." Jonathan said. "And can I vote for not running into him in a dark alley?"

Andrew stepped out from behind the dumpster. "I found him a bit dark, but in that 'goth-like-Luke-follow-the-Force' kind of way..."

Warren rolled his eyes. "You would queer-bait!" He gathered his equipment. "That guy has nothing to do with anything...it's the dark haired guy she loves--so it's him we target." Warren hglanced at his accomplices. "Ready?"

They nodded and he smirked. "Good, now let's go meet that lawyer chick..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay guys, I know I've been a total slacker on getting out replies, but I'm working on (4) fics, (besides) this one, so please bear with me...I figured you'd rather me get updates ready than put out replies, but I do recognize all of you who R&R and I appreciate it, because without you musie would be a huge lunk of nobody cares! So...thank you! I love you guys tons. So...please...feed the musie beast so she can feed me and let me post on some of my really outdated fics. Thanks! :) :) :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Waiting for the Wedding Bells

A fic by: Jen

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own any of them so please don't sue me!

Pairing: Angel/Buffy ALL the way baby.

Okay...This is going to be a short A/N: First off, this chappie is un-beta'ed. Sorry, but I was too anxious to wait. *bad Jen* That IS bad because Amber is actually really fast, but I was extremely impatient tonight, so any errors or boo-boos are all my own! Amber you're the best--forgive me for posting this without you. :) :)

Also, I usually do shout outs here, but I'm adding all my faves to my profile, so please check it out. I have a great list of some terrific authors there and they're all amazing! :) Also, to all my friends who R&R…you guys are the bread and butter that keep me writing! Thank you. You are the best, and I love you all bunches. :) :)

Now enough of my babble...on with the show, eh?

xoxo

Jen

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chappie 3**

**Summers' House: Revello Dr. **

Angel looked angry. His pacing was agitated and furious when Buffy returned to the house after her 'chat' with Spike. She had a feeling the blond vampire wouldn't go quietly--he never did, but at least she'd told him the truth. What he did with it was up to him. Truthfully, she didn't care, she just wanted to make it right with her boy-friend.

"Is he gone?" he grumbled, still pacing. He shifted Connor in his arms and winced slightly when his son batted at his injured cheek playfully--not knowing his daddy was hurt there.

Buffy nodded, noticed the wince and frowned. "Angel—" she began, but he cut her off.

"I can't believe you _'dated'_ him?"

"I didn't _'date'_ him," she replied, making a face. "It was a…thing and it's over and _we've_ been over it. You need to let it go."

"I want to, but when he rubs it in my face…it's kind of hard to do that."

Buffy went to him and stopped him before he wore a groove in her floor. "I know and I'm sorry," she said softly.

He shrugged her off and Connor started to whimper as the tension between them became thick. Buffy took him from Angel and leaned down to kiss his cheek. She glanced up at her lover. "Can we please not fight? It's upsetting Connor and we have to get ready for the rehearsal dinner…"

Angel's jaw clenched and he looked away. She was right. Connor was reacting to his anger and now was not the time to go into this again—if there ever was a right time—but it just ate at him. He'd told her he'd let it go, but it was pretty obvious now that he hadn't. His fists opened and closed as he fought his irrational jealousy. But it wasn't just her. If he was totally honest he'd tell her Spike's grudge had as much to do with Drusilla as it did her, but Angel mentally cringed at the thought of talking to Buffy about Drusilla—it was too...ugly—sadistic and just wrong. Buffy was beautiful and light, and he hated dragging her into his darkness, but he knew it was a conversation they were going to have to have because he'd promised her no more secrets.

He relaxed his hands as he gave in and let go of his anger—he didn't blame Buffy anyway, so why punish her just because Spike was an idiot and an ass?! "I know, but it's just…this thing between me and Spike—" He stopped and expelled a long sigh. "It's complicated, and he makes me crazy when he talks about the two of you." He grimaced and ran a hand down his face. "Just the thought—it makes me want to tear him apart," he finished softly.

Buffy understood. If Darla was still around she'd want to track the bitch down and ram the stake in herself. "I know, but I told him I love you, what more can I do?" She stroked a hand down his jaw. "Baby, the last thing I want is Spike coming between us—then he wins," she finished in a whisper.

He nodded in understanding. That was the last thing he wanted either. Maybe avoidance was the best option right now. He relaxed even further--the tension easing out of him until he felt mellow again--she had a way of doing that to him. "You're right—forgive me for being a jealous cave-man…again?" he asked, flashing his best 'charm-smile' at her.

Buffy melted. She was still getting used to Angel grinning like that and it never failed to make her knees weak. "Always," she breathed, leaning forward to kiss him.

His arms slid around her and he deepened the kiss until Connor started to fuss at being squashed between them. Buffy giggled and drew back. "I think we're squishing him," she said, licking her lips, enjoying the Angel taste still lingering there.

His eyes followed her tongue. "How much time do we have before the rehearsal dinner?" he asked huskily.

Buffy noticed the lust in his eyes and wished they had the time to indulge the desire there. "Not that much," she said, regretfully moving away from him. "Anya and Xander should be here any minute."

Angel adjusted his pants. "Are you sure? Maybe just a—"

At that moment the Bride and Groom did indeed rush in, effectively ending any further debate on if they had the time.

Anya blew into the house like a tornado. "Where are they?" she cried, anxious and nervous. Just then she noticed the couple in the living room. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed. "There you are. Please tell me you're ready?" she asked, tossing Angel his jacket before grabbing Buffy's and shoving it at her.

Buffy took the jacket, fastened Connor in his car seat and smiled at Anya. "Relax An, we're fine—we were just…clearing up a few things."

Anya rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I heard about your clearing house!" She glanced at Angel. "Not that I mind you beating up Spike, but can you please keep your violence contained until after my wedding?"

Angel nodded to Anya as he helped Buffy with her jacket. "I'm fine, he just—well we needed to…talk," the dark vampire said softly, ignoring the three pairs of eye rolls accompanying that statement.

Anya wrung her hands and glared at them by the door. "Come on you two, we have so much to do and I really don't want Uncle Rory being left alone with Halfrek with just Willow to keep them in—" Her words grinded to a halt as she picked up on the lingering sexual tension between Angel and Buffy. Her finely arched brows drew down and she scowled at them fiercely. "NO. You may not go and have orgasms! We need to get to the church and a church isn't a place for orgasms—well except if you're—" She glanced at Angel and her eyes raked over him in a way that almost made him squirm. "Keep it in your pants mister, I've heard about you and convents!" she huffed as she looped her arm through Buffy's and dragged the Slayer towards the door.

Extremely glad he couldn't blush, Angel's lust was tamped down easily with that reminder of his past, but Buffy's grin restored his mood, and he winked at her. "Rain-check?"

Buffy caught that wink over her shoulder and her heart-rate accelerated at the look of lascivious promise on his handsome face. "Oh def," she said, holding onto Connor's car-seat as Anya dragged her out the door.

Xander grimaced, but for once had nothing to say.

Angel glanced at him as he slipped his jacket on, grabbed Connor's diaper bag and headed for the door. Xander hadn't budged, he was standing there still as a statue, and Angel paused. "What no wise ass comment about me and churches?"

The dark haired man swallowed and looked around a bit frantically. "Honestly…I feel too sick to give you and the Buffster a hard time," he said, looking more than a little green around the gills. "Between Anya's friends and my family—I think this wedding is going to be a disaster--this is choking me!" he snapped and loosened his tie with hard, frantic jerks. Angel watched as the boy seemed to have a melt-down. "Honestly, you and Buffy are the least freaky thing here, believe it or not," he grumbled, and the vampire almost believed he meant that.

"It's just nervous energy—everybody goes through it." Angel said as he headed out the door again, hoping Xander would follow this time, but the other man stayed where he was as if 'crazy-glued' to that spot on the floor. Angel stopped, sighed and shook his head, this was going to get complicated. He stared at the boy who'd once-upon-a-time had made his relationship with Buffy hell. Angel briefly entertained the idea of leaving him to wallow in what was obviously becoming a pitiful moment--even started to, but Xander looked like he wanted to hurl, and an unwanted sympathy for the boy niggled at him and he just couldn't quite find it in him to leave. Angel grimaced. How the hell had _he_ suddenly become the boy's buddy?! It was an unlikely match that was for sure, but then he thought of Buffy and knew this would make her happy--he liked doing that. In that moment he let go a bit of the past. "You'll be fine," he said, making his way back to Xander's side. "Anya loves you and you love her," Angel told the nervous man with a smile, laying a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. "Just remember that and nothing else matters," he said softly, wondering if he'd ever get the chance to marry the woman _he_ loved.

Xander must have seen the naked longing on Angel's face and it snapped him out of his own head and for once had enough tact—or maybe it was because he was finally happy enough to let go of his eternal crush on Buffy, or maybe it was just he'd seen the light—whatever it was, he realized Angel was trying to be comforting and it got through to him and Xander was finally in a place to admit how happy this man made his friend. "Thanks. I think I can move without puking now." Angel nodded, still too wary of the boy's hatred to acknowedge they were actually talking. The dark haired vampire moved to leave without a word, but Xander grabbed Angel's arm, keeping him there. "You know I hated you—sabotaged you…and I don't mean when you turned evil." The younger man ran a hand through his hair. "I hated you long before your evil twin came out."

Angel sighed. Xander wasn't going to just let this go, so he nodded. "I know. I felt it, but I dealt with it for—"

"For Buffy, right?" Xander supplied. Angel nodded again in agreement. The boy seemed to accept that. "I know. I think we all knew—but it was so easy to blame you…" He stopped, took a deep breath and shook his head. "She loves you. She never stopped, and I know I've never seen her happier than when you two are together."

Angel's jaw dropped. He wasn't sure what to say, so he nodded. "Um…thanks," he said more than a bit awkwardly.

Xander nodded just as uncomfortable. "So—is this like a 'let's bury the hatchet' kind of thing?"

Angel did smile then. "As long as the hatchet's _not_ in my back…then yeah, we can bury it." They walked outside.

Xander frowned. "Hey! I never went behind your back—I was pretty honest in my hatred wouldn't you say?" the man quipped as he shut Buffy's door behind him.

Angel's laughter floated behind him as he walked down the drive to the cars. Xander was right behind him and he glanced at the man over his shoulder. "Actually yeah, I guess you were…"

They stopped by Angel's Plymouth and their eyes met again. They'd never be friends, but in that moment they realized they could co-exist for the woman they both loved. "So we're good?" Angel asked.

Xander nodded. "Yeah—we're not quite hunky-dory, and I can't see either of us bonding over mochachinos anytime soon, but we're not 'grab your wood and kill the beast' anymore, either."

Angel studied Xander for a moment before nodding. "I can live with that," he said softly, before opening his door. He started to get in, stopped and flashed his trademark smirk. "And I don't drink mochachinos anyhow--kind of fruity wouldn't you say?" He laughed at the shocked look on Xander's face before he slid in behind the wheel, still chuckling. He glanced at Buffy, noticed the questioning look in her eyes and knew she was curious as to what he and Xander had talked about. His smile broadened. "Well, it seems miracles do happen."

"If that means you two are finally going to get along…" She took his hand and brushed a kiss across his knuckles. "I'm all for it," she said, assuming Angel must have said something that reached the mature man that Xander was desperately trying to become. Buffy had no doubts Angel had initiated it because she knew her lover was the bigger man here and that had nothing to do with their physical size. "Thank you," she whispered.

He leaned over, kissed her gently and settled back in his seat. "You owe me," he teased with a wink.

She grinned and leaned her head back against the seat. "And I plan on paying in full…" she shot back, glancing down at his burgeoning erection. She licked her lips. "Over and over…as many times as you want me too," she said throatily, chuckling when he growled, adjusted his pants and switched the subject.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Sunnydale Inn:**

Holtz and his crew were gathering their weapons, getting ready to leave when a knock sounded on the door. They all froze and stared at the door in trepidation.

"I know you're in there, Captain Holtz," a woman's voice sounded through the door.

Justine glanced at him, but Holtz put a finger over his lips, quieting her. He opened the door a crack. "Yes?" he asked, not recognizing the tall brunette in a business suit. "Can I help you?"

Lilah smirked. "I think the question here is how can I help you?"

"I think you're mistaken, I don't need your help," Holtz replied and went to shut the door.

Lilah snapped her fingers and a burly man in black camouflage shoved the door open, sending Holtz stumbling back. "Oh but I think you do—especially if you think you're going to take out Angel and his girlfriend."

Holtz' crew got into a fighting stance, as did the swat team behind Lilah, but with a wave of her hand the lawyer held them off. She raised a brow at the vampire hunter. "While I respect your mission—if you fight me right now…you_ will _lose." She motioned to the team of eight men behind her all holding guns. "Those are automatic weapons pointed at you and your team right now. They didn't have them in your day—they fire about sixteen bullets per-second and can easily wipe out your crew in less than a minute…so if you don't want to die, I'd suggest you tell your team to stand down, Capt. Holtz."

Holtz realized she wasn't bluffing. He opened the door. "Never let it be said I refused the request of a lady."

Lilah rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever…I stopped being a lady a long time ago." She marched into the room with her men and took in the rag-tag group following Holtz. She rolled her eyes again. "This is what you're going against Angel and his Slayer with?!" She chuckled. "Well, it looks like this just turned into a rescue mission."

Justine strode forward and got in the lawyer's face. "We don't need any help from you," she snarled, poking a finger at Lilah.

Lilah's dark eyes raked over the wannabe tough-girl and her look of disdain spoke volumes. "Yeah, you do and what's really sad is the fact that _you_ think you can actually take out a vampire Slayer—have you ever even seen her fight?" Justine glared and Lilah knew the woman hadn't. She smirked. "Well…" she said, setting up a lap-top. "I have and maybe you should too before you rush right in and get yourselves killed," she finished as she inserted a flash-drive into the side of the computer. She clicked the mouse—hit a few keys and then Buffy's image flashed on the screen. She was fighting four or five vampires simultaneously and Lilah glanced at Holtz. "Watch and learn," she said with a sarcastic smile. The vampires rushed Buffy en-masse, but she flipped over their heads and with a speed and agility he'd never seen, she began to pick them off one by one. Her moves were flawless—executed with brilliant strategy as she dodged their blows, while landing her own. She spun and kicked, all her movement were barely a slur on the screen until quicker than he'd ever seen, she'd dusted all of them, barely breaking a sweat in the process.

On the screen the camera panned in closer as Buffy brushed off the heavy layer of vamp-dust. "I sure wish you guys had some kind of fund set aside for Slayer dry cleaning…do you have any idea how hard it is to get your ashes out of cashmere?" she quipped, before she headed off screen, stake held firmly in her deceptively tiny fist.

Lilah looked at Justine, switched off the monitor, and chuckled. "Now you see why I wanted this meeting…she'd wipe the floor with you," the lawyer stated boldly.

Holtz; who's never seen the Slayer in action was in awe at her power and skill. "I agree," he said softly. Justine's sharp indrawn breath was the only clue as to how deep Holtz' agreement had hurt, but the vampire hunter didn't care. It was true. He glanced at his protege--she was good, but this Buffy was better. "You're nowhere near ready to face her," he said, frowning as he realized he had to reformulate his plans. "She will defeat you," he stated, before turning to Lilah. He motioned for her to sit down. "So what is it that you propose?" he asked, more than willing now to play ball now that he'd seen the kind of damage Angelus' lover could do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Nerd Hide-out:**

Warren pushed back his safety goggles. "There—the mystical diamond that lawyer gave us was the final piece." He swept a hand at the device he'd been working on. "It's done," he said with a triumphant smile.

Andrew and Jonathan came up behind him and stared at the ray-gun.

"It's kind of chunky isn't it?" Jonathan said, frowning at the machine-gun shaped contraption.

Andrew nodded. "Yeah, I pictured something cooler, more ILM and a lot less Ed Wood."

Warren grabbed the gun and got up angrily. "You wanna see cool?" he asked, leveling the gun at his partners.

Andrew and Jonathan stumbled back and Warren smirked before turning the gun away from them and pointing it at a chair. He fired the weapon, red lights spurted, and the chair flashed, before it disappeared.

All three of them stared in awe. Warren had been pretty sure it would work, but actually_ seeing_ it work was amazing. "Now that's cool," he taunted, glancing at his partners, still holding the gun. "Just imagine what this baby will do when we point it at the Slayer and her creature of the night boyfriend."

"Mama!" Jonathan exclaimed, staring at the spot where the leather chair had been and now wasn't.

Andrew waved his hands in the space where the chair sat. He seemed to find something there and suddenly his face lit up. "You did it!" he whispered in awe, turning to Warren as he turned and carefully sat in the invisible chair. He giggled and spun in a circle. "I can't believe it!"

Warren began fiddling with dial. "Well, believe…but that was only half the test…" he said as he aimed the gun again. Andrew and Jonathan gaped as he fired it at them.

"You penis!" Jonathan cried, ducking for cover.

Andrew put his hands over his head and screamed like a girl.

Warren laughed as the chair reappeared. Andrew and Jonathan gasped and looked around. Upon seeing they were still there, they breathed a sigh of relief. Warren smirked. "Oh cheer up, Frodo…thanks to my brains and that mystical gem Lilah gave us…" A slow smile spread across his face. "We got ourselves an invisibility ray. And that makes us…"

Stunned to see the chair under him again, Andrew grinned. "Pretty much unstoppable!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands in excitement as he spun the chair in a circle again.

Warren nodded and set the gun on the work-bench "Yeah, now I think a wedding might be the perfect place to test this baby further—maybe even bag ourselves an invisible Slayer and her vampire boyfriend—hmmm?" He grinned at his cohorts. "What do you think?" he asked, patting the ray-gun almost lovingly.

Andrew and Jonathan grinned. "Lead on Capt. Kirk," they both said almost worshipful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Later that night: Buffy's bedroom.**

"Oh my God," Buffy said as she finished changing Connor and placed him in his crib. "I don't know how tomorrows going to go off without a hitch. Did you see how Xander's family was looking at Anya's?" she asked, as she stretched and began to undress.

Angel sat at the end of her bed, kicked off his dress shoes and pulled his socks off. He wiggled his toes, glad to have the uncomfortable shoes off. "I can't believe they actually believed Anya's crew was circus-folk!" He shook his head, laughing softly. Buffy nodded and joined in. "What the hell did they think about the guy with the tentacles?" Angel asked, still laughing.

"Inky-the squid-boy?" Buffy dead-panned, unfastening her dress and letting it slide to the floor. She heard his deep throated purr and smiled at the look on his face as she stood there dressed in just her bra and thong panties.

Angel's jaw hung and a low growl escaped him as he took in her provocative undergarments. He licked his lips and smirked when she let out a low moan too. His nimble fingers went to the buttons of his silk shirt—in a hurry now to be naked with her. "That might be funny if I didn't know that was a Re'sheenuk demon..." He shrugged off the soft garment and stood up to unfasten his pants. "You_ do_ know they have the power to suck the thoughts right out of your brain?" He paused, noticed her staring at his body, and smirked as his pants slid down his thighs to puddle at his feet. He kicked them off and stood there dressed only in his silk boxers. "I'm thinking 'Inky-the-Squid-Boy' seems a little tame, don't you think?"

Buffy's brain had quit functioning the moment he'd unbuttoned his shirt and her mouth watered at the sight of his near naked body. His lips were still moving and suddenly she realized he was still talking. Her eyes leapt to his face and she flushed a brilliant shade of rose. "Huh?" she asked, wishing she had even a clue what he'd been saying.

He chuckled at her expression and quirked a brow at her as he teased, "Do I even need to ask what distracted you?"

She shook her head. "It wasn't 'Inky-the-Squid-Boy' I can't tell you that," she quipped, flashing a smirk of her own as she un-hooked her bra, exposing her naked breasts to him. His eyes flared and she tossed the lacy garment aside. "You like?" she asked, standing before him in nothing but her black thong. Her fingers slid up her flat tummy to cup her breasts. "Lose the shorts," she demanded as her other hand slid back down her belly and played with the lace edge of her panties. "I've got a proposition for you…" she said with a naughty little smile. "You show me yours and I'll show you mine," she purred throatily, tugging at the thong and giving him a peek at the curls hidden there.

Now it was Angel's turn to gape and his mouth watered. "Buffy," he growled, resisting the urge to grip his penis as it hardened, tenting his boxers at the mere sight of her touching herself like that and wearing nothing but that sexy scrap of lace.

"Yes, Angel…" she sighed, her eyes drinking him in as he clenched his big fists. She focused on his arousal as she played with her panties and pinched and tugged at her nipples. "Do you see something you…um…want?"

His eyes were locked on the wicked things her fingers were doing and he licked his lips convulsively, before biting the lower one hard enough that it bled. "You're killing me," he groaned softly, panting, his voice hoarse with rising lust.

"You can have it…" She turned around and with a flirtatious wink over her shoulder she eased her thong over her rounded ass, past her hips and toned thighs. She paused, her panties halfway down her legs. He growled and she imagined him gripping his cock right about now. "Angel…I want you," she said and bent over completely, sliding the lacy bit of fabric all the way down her calves until Buffy's palms were flat on the floor and her panties were in a heap around her ankles. She bit back her smile when he snarled—loud this time and she heard his rapid, harsh indrawn breaths. She knew his eyes were glued to her ass and pouty sex displayed so open and provocatively, so she wriggled her ass a bit as she stepped out of her panties.

"Stay just like that!" he growled and Buffy felt her body pulse with excitement as she stayed bent over, on display. She could hear him fisting his cock and it made her sex throb even more to know he was masturbating looking at her. "Jesus you're sexy," he muttered breathlessly. "So hot—never seen anything prettier," he was moaning now, his voice was thick with lust and Buffy decided it was time they both got what they needed.

She stood up and looked over her shoulder again. "No one's stopping you from taking what you want…" she said, giving him a hungry, come hither little smile. "Just come and get it," she whispered, flipping her hair over one shoulder and enticing him with her beauty. "I'm all yours, I always have been."

Angel let go of his cock. One more stroke and he might be finishing in his hand and that would never do, not with the decadent feast laid out before him. He shucked off his boxers and was across the room in a second flat. "You know…" he growled against her neck, wrapping an arm around her belly as he pressed forward and blanketed her back in a passionate embrace. "Oscar Wilde once said—"

"Was he the guy who did 'Citizen Kane?"

Angel gave a short bark of laughter. "No, baby, that was Orson Welles."

Buffy pouted. He was distracting her and what she really wanted was for him to just be inside her. "Whatever—so what did this Orson Wilde guy say?"

"Oscar Wilde," he corrected.

"Aangell…" she whined, writhing against him and causing them both to groan as the wet tip of his cock slid against the small of her back.

He got the hint. "_Oscar Wilde_ said, 'The only way to deal with temptation is to yield to it'…" He nibbled at her ear lobe. "You're my temptation and I yield," he said hoarsely. He gripped the back of her neck in one hand and pressed her into the wall with the other. "I'm going to fuck you so hard," he growled into her ear.

Buffy almost came on the spot. "Please…" she begged, arching her back and brushing the rounded globes of her ass against his weeping erection.

"Buffy," he growled, palming her sex from behind. He slid two fingers into her easily as his thumb manipulated her clitoris. "Come for me, baby," he panted against her neck, nibbling at the scar he'd left all those years ago.

Buffy tossed her head back against his broad chest as her orgasm rushed up and began to un-furl in her belly. He rested his chin on her shoulder and his arm tightened around her middle as she spread her legs even wider, giving him carte-blanche to her woman's mound.

"Yes!" she cried as he added another finger and crooked them forward, massaging the sensitive tissue there. She felt her knees tremble as his other hand slithered around and down to cup her sex. He pinched her clit, simultaneously hitting both of the most erogenous zones of her body. She clenched her eyes shut, arched back into his fingers and wrapped her arms around his neck, digging her fingers into the short, soft hair at the nape of his neck. "Angel!" she gasped as she climaxed long and hard.

He held her as she shuddered in his arms. Minutes later, she blinked open her eyes and looked over her shoulder at him. "That was amazing," she breathed. He always seemed to find that spot inside her that made her body go wonky. He called it her G-spot—she'd heard of it of course, but she'd never had a lover actually prove it existed before. She sighed and sagged back against him as her release continued to flow out of her and down her thighs.

She glanced down at the stain there and grimaced. "I made a mess…"

He inhaled the rich scent of her orgasm. "It was hot. I love watching you come. Don't apologize," he muttered, sliding his fingers through the dripping curls of her sex and tweaking her clit again.

Buffy gasped. "I love you," she cried as he sent her into another quick, explosive climax. Her knees trembled violently and she held onto his neck, lest she slip right to the ground in a huge pile of Buffy-goo.

He chuckled and nipped at his mark. "I love you too, but I'm still going to fuck you without mercy," he breathed against her flesh.

Buffy gave a breathless moan and braced her hands against the wall as she pushed back into his groin. "You say that…like it's…a bad thing," she murmured, still shaking from her release, but more than eager to go another round with him.

He gripped his cock in one hand, while his other lay flat between her shoulder blades. He gritted his teeth as he guided himself into her. "Me inside you is never a—" His words cut off and he swallowed convulsively as her inner walls clamped down on the head of his cock. His eyes snapped shut, but he continued to push forward slowly. "Jesus Buffy…you're still so damned tight," he gasped out, easing his length deeper inside her slick passage. He paused when she began to pulse around him, her inner muscles rippling around him to the point of near pain. He groaned softly, held onto her hips with both hands and waited for her to settle down.

He took several deep unneeded breaths as he pressed forward an inch at a time. He'd learned to go slowly when entering Buffy after she'd climaxed. Her sheath could convulse on him so tightly, it felt like she was going to squeeze his cock right off his body. While that was exciting—and she had muscles there he never dreamed possible, and wanted to explore, it still came too close to 'real happiness' for Angelus and Angel shied away from indulging in that side of their sex-life. Well…at least until they found a cure for the curse. But at least he was certain of his and Buffy's compatibility now. Angel knew a _normal _man couldn't handle her and while he toned it down, he was very aware—a _normal_ woman could easily be hurt by his raw, almost violent lust. They were perfect for each other though since she could handle his preternatural passion and he could handle her strength.

He groaned as she enveloped him in the hot vice of her body. He sucked in a lungful of breath he didn't need. "Perfect," he hissed. "You're so fucking perfect." He leaned forward and kissed her neck, just under her ear. "I love you, but…" He wrapped a hand in her hair and tugged as he trailed his tongue along her jugular. "I really need to fuck you now," he said harshly, pulling almost completely out before slamming his hips forward again.

Buffy keened loud and long from the first thrust as he pounded into her. "Angel-Angel-Angel-Angel…" she chanted. His name was like a prayer and every stroke of his hips brought her closer to heaven.

He yanked her head back harder and slammed into her with enough force that only her arms bracing her kept her from going face first into the wall. "So good," he growled. He tried to keep it slow, but his need was so rampant it wasn't very long before he was riding her hard—watching intently as his cock glided in and out of her body. The hot slapping sound of flesh meeting flesh was loud in the room as he pumped into her harder and faster, eager for release. "Yeah…oh-oh- fuck!" he gasped as she climaxed around him, milking his own orgasm from him. His body stiffened right before his release hit him and his hands clutched at her convulsively as every nerve ending seemed to sizzle. "Oh shit!" he grunted as his body exploded. He shuddered, panting harshly as his scrotum tightened and with one last thrust he threw his head back and cried out her name as he flooded her with several bursts of cool semen into her womb.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, when they could walk, they collapsed onto the bed and Angel tugged her onto his naked chest. Buffy kissed his pectoral muscle, right above his nipple and sighed with contentment. "I think I've died and gone back to heaven…" she mumbled.

He chuckled. "Really, that good huh?" he asked, an arrogant smile gracing his face.

She brushed the hair out of her eyes and smiled up at him sleepily. "Better—than heaven. I was alone there. Here, I'm with you and that's all I've ever wanted," she said softly, laying her head back on his chest with another sigh, this one as soft as a butterfly's wing.

Angel felt his undead heart constrict. "I love you," he said, and kissed the top of her head gently.

"Love you too," she mumbled, eyes drooping now. "Wake me up early, kay?" she asked, yawning.

"Why?" he asked, pulling the covers over them and snuggling down to sleep.

"Because it's going to take me at least a few hours of crying before I can put that dress on again…" she said, sounding serious.

He laughed, but she was already drifting off. "You'll be beautiful—it doesn't matter what you wear," he said softly, and he knew it was the truth. Buffy could wear a 'Hefty' bag and still be a knock-out. Angel held her close to his heart and let himself go drift off to sleep, unaware of the machinations going on around him that would threaten to tear not only Buffy from his arms, but also his son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay guys, I know this one was a cliff-hanger, and I'm sorry, but it just seemed the perfect place to end the chappie. ;) NOW click the button and feed the musie-beast (she is SUCH a review whore!) and don't lynch me for the cliffie—I'm already almost halfway through the next chappie so it won't be a long wait.

I swear musie can't get enough of this fic. I'm working on (4) different fics and she gives me enough in the others to keep me going, but this one, and BoD she just goes nuts for—maybe cause you guys love them so much too, huh? Who knows? I've always said feedback feeds the musie, so feed her will ya? If she'd fat and happy, she'll feed me!! :) :) :)


	4. Chapter 4

Waiting for the Wedding Bells

A fic by: Jen

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Still a big no with the ownage…and it really makes me sad too. :(

A/N: First off thanks to Amber—I love ya bunches sweetie. She's an awesome beta and so fast!! Huge hugs. Oh and if any of you haven't read her fics, you really should. Her pen name is uskohakuchan. Seriously, you won't be disappointed.

**Now I'd like to give a shout out to Helmi1, jaymartinez, vixangel, Esmerada007, Kay8abc, MacKenzie Creations, Brandi Rochon, regretfulXXobsessions, ashes at midnight, Seeley's angel, and bangel'stheonlywaytogo (who has a great fic called "Taylor the Half-Blood"—you guys should check it out.) **

All of these authors are wonderful, with some amazing, creative fics out there. Vix's Broken is almost done, but she's promised us another one—so we can forgive her for ending such a terrific fic, right?? ;)

**A/N 2: Now a huge, huge, huge thank you to all of you who consistently R&R my fics. I honestly mean it when I tell you it's your feedback that inspires me to write. You guys are all so awesome and I just want you to know how much your support means. I'd love to mention you all by name, but I'll be sending pm's out today and I'd rather say thanks personally like that. (I know I'm a slacker at that) *Jen hangs head* It's just keeping musie focused is a full time job too! :) :) :) I swear the bee-yatch would have a hundred fics going at once if I let her! ;) **

**Anyways, enough of my babble. On with the show, right? Thanks again, guys—you're all the best and I love ya!**

***New A/N* added 11-1-09-** _Okay guys, I just discovered an author you simply ***HAVE*** to read. The fics are titled: "**Weight of Life" & "Spoon"** and her pen name is **Marenfic.** SERIOUSLY (and yes I had to capitalize that) you need to read her fics! If you think I write good smut or have a take on the pulsing love that was B&A--she does it better! I have to say it--she writes it better than I do. I was stunned and amazed at how well she has B&A's love down. **"Weight of Life"** left me breathless and speechless. It was eloquent and amazing! **"Spoon"** is my fave because well..it's** PWP** and you know me...lol...I'm a smut-hound.** Maren writes some very hot B/A smut. I know it's unusual for me to pimp an author this enthusiastically, but she IS THAT GOOD! Go and check her out. I think she's trying to steal my Queen of Smut title, but hell--maybe she deserves it!! lol! :) :) :)**_

Okay--I just had to add that in...now on with the show...

**xoxo**

**Jen**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chappie 4**

**The Geek Squad's underground lair:**

"I need you to test it on one of your little friends here first," Lilah said, glancing from Warren to Andrew and Jonathan. "After I see if it's safe, then I'll give you half of your payment—the other half comes after I have the kid."

Warren nodded, picked up the ray gun and aimed it at Andrew and Jonathan. "Any choice as to which one?"

"Wait—why does it have to be us?" Andrew whined.

Both boys were cowering and holding their hands up defensively and Lilah shrugged negligently. "Do em both for all I care."

Warren's face lit up. "I like it. I wanted to see if it could target two beings at once." He fired the gun. Andrew screamed and Jonathan dived for cover, but both boys were hit with the red light and immediately disappeared.

Lilah was impressed. The kid's little weapon actually worked. "Okay, now bring them back."

Warren fiddled with the dials and fired again, but nothing happened. He frowned when he realized Andrew and Jonathan had moved.

"Wow this is so weird," Andrew said as he picked up Warren's torch and turned it on and then off.

"I don't like it," Jonathan said, but he did laugh as he walked up behind Warren and flicked the back of his head.

"Would you two come over here," Warren growled, reaching behind him and smacking Jonathan.

"Hey! No fair," Jonathan complained. "How'd you hit me when I'm invisible man?"

Warren counted to ten. "Come on—get over here in front of me will you?"

Andrew and Jonathan both sighed, but moved to stand in front of their leader anyhow. "Okay, we're right in front of you," they said in unison.

"Good…" Warren aimed the gun, fired again and Andrew and Jonathan reappeared.

A crafty smile spread across her face as Lilah nodded. "Sold," she said, as she took an envelope out of her purse and handed it to Warren. "Count it if you want, but it's what we agreed on. Ten thousand now—another ten once I have Angel's brat."

Warren's face lit up as he opened the envelope and saw all the cash. It was more money than he'd ever seen at once. "You'll have him," he said excitedly. The other geeks tried looking at the money, but Warren pulled it to his chest protectively. "So you want us to cause the commotion at the Wedding?"

"Yeah, you're going to use your little ray gun on me first and then on the Bride and Groom at just the right time—like when they're saying I do." Lilah smiled wickedly. "In the pandemonium, I'll grab the kid and then you'll use it on him too…" Her dark eyes glittered with malice. "And before Angel even realizes his kid is missing…we'll be long gone."

Warren was still focused on the cash. "And then I'll get the rest of my money right?"

"_Our_ money, you mean," Jonathan reminded.

Warren smiled, but looked annoyed. "Yeah, I meant our money."

Lilah nodded. "I'll meet you in front of the Church at four O'clock. Don't be late," she said and marched out of the lair narrowly missing Holtz as he stepped back into the shadows.

The vampire hunter had heard everything. "So…you think to take him for yourself, do you?" he whispered as he watched Lilah leave. A cunning smile spread across his face as a new plan developed, one that would capitalize on what the she-devil lawyer already had brewing. "Let's see about that, shall we?" he said and quickly exited the lair, heading back for the Inn. He had much to do, and very little time…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Summers' House: Buffy's bedroom.**

"Why does she hate me?" Buffy sighed as she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

Zipping his pants, Angel chuckled softly. "She doesn't hate you, baby—she just doesn't have any taste I think. I mean look at who she's marrying," he teased.

Buffy frowned. "Hey, I thought you and Xander agreed to get along?" she asked, letting her eyes roam over his naked torso before he pulled the wife-beater on, effectively covering his chest. She sighed, it didn't matter what he wore, he was just as drool-worthy in the muscle shirt and she couldn't help but stare.

"We did," Angel replied, purposely avoided her eyes as he shrugged his dress shirt on and buttoned it. Just one look from Buffy could make his borrowed blood boil—better to avoid eye contact at this point.

"Is that what you're wearing?" she asked, glancing over at the tie and jacket lying on the bed. She noticed_ he_ wasn't being forced into wearing the tuxedo Anya had provided for him, but that wasn't surprising. For all his broodiness and suffering—Angel had expensive taste in clothes—Anya apparently didn't. His suit was Armani, and obviously tailored. Buffy couldn't help but admire how well the silk shirt fit across his broad shouldered physique.

"Don't look at me like that—we're already running late because _someone_ insisted we take a shower together."

"It was to conserve water," Buffy shot back pouting a little as she finished the last touches on her make-up.

He rolled his eyes. "That might have worked if we hadn't spent almost an hour in there—I think we wasted more water than we saved," he said sitting at the foot of her bed and pulling on his socks.

She stuck her tongue out at him as she set her make-up bag down. "Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it," she said playfully. She turned around and presented her back to him. "Can you zip me?"

He came up behind her and zipped her into the offensive garment, before wrapping his arms around her from behind. He rubbed his cheek against hers as he laid his palms flat against her firm tummy. "Oh I enjoyed it alright…" he purred, grinding his burgeoning erection against her. He leaned down to brush a kiss across his bite, and Buffy shuddered, arched back and tilted her head, giving him easier access to all her sensitive spots. "I enjoyed it _so_ much that now we're late," he whispered, brushing another kiss along her ear. He stepped back, putting some distance between himself and the temptation of Buffy. "So get a move on…don't you still have to do your hair?" he asked, taking a deep breath in an effort to control himself.

Buffy's lower lip jutted. She was all Angel-tingly now and the only thing she really wanted to do was have him make good on what he'd just started. "Tease," she muttered, but when she glanced at the clock, her eyes widened to see it was ten after two. They were indeed late, the Wedding was at four. "Fine, but you owe me after getting me worked up like that," she said, picking up her blow drier. "I mean—like major oweage. You might have to spend hours making it up to me," she quipped, before she headed off to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

Angel smirked and adjusted his pants—willing his hard-on to settle down. "Like that's a chore," he said softly. He could spend hours upon hours making love to Buffy. Hell, he would be happy to do nothing else but play with his son and make love to Buffy, but that was never going to happen. He smiled. What they shared now was close though and he'd never imagined he could be this happy without turning evil. He started humming an old Irish lullaby as he got out Connor's clothes, laid them on the bed before he finished getting ready himself. Life was good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A short while later Buffy came back to find Angel bent over the bed trying to get Connor dressed. "Come on, Connor—it's not like you have to wear something like this every day," he grumbled, and Buffy could tell he was frustrated. The baby was wriggling and waving his tiny fists and as usual Angel was almost too careful, always wary that he might accidentally hurt his son if he forced an issue like dressing.

She leaned against the door frame, and watched them for a moment. Her heart fluttered. Had she ever seen anything so sweet and...sexy? No. Somehow, Angel even made getting his son dressed seem hot. Maybe it was because he was such a big guy, yet he was so tender. Whatever it was, she'd have been content to watch them all day if it hadn't dawned on her that Angel was never going to get Connor ready if she didn't step in. "Here let me help," she said coming to stand beside him.

Angel gladly stepped back and handed her the jacket. "It's like he knows we're late and is purposely being stubborn," he muttered, running a hand through his carefully mussed hair.

"Gee—wonder where he gets that from," Buffy teased, laughing when Angel's brows drew down and he came very close to pouting himself. She took hold of Connor's arm and managed to get the little suit jacket on him in less than a minute. "Oh my God, that is too cute," she gushed when she'd finished. Connor looked like a mini-Angel. He even had on a little clip on tie that matched his father's. She picked the boy up and turned to see Angel slipping his jacket on. "Here take him," she said handing Connor over. "I want to get a picture of you two." She rushed across the room and grabbed her digital camera. She always had it on hand now that she was with Angel again—her ever growing supply of pictures helped ease the loneliness when he was in L.A.—especially the erotic--half naked ones she'd talked him into taking.

"Oh you guys are so adorable," she said as she snapped the picture. "Wait one more," she said when Angel looked like he was going to move. "Smile baby—think of something happy to motivate you." Angel looked uncomfortable, but then again, he was still getting used to being one of her favorite subjects to snap pictures of. He was holding the other one. "Please just one more…for me?" He sighed, but still looked embarrassed. "Don't make me flash you right now, Angel. It might scar Connor for life." He laughed and Buffy took the picture. Her breath caught when she gazed at the image. "God you are _sooo_…pretty."

He came up next to her and looked at the picture. "Stop saying that. I am _not_ pretty," he muttered. He was used to cameras of course, but these new digital ones were really something. He smiled, a little in awe of seeing himself with his son in real-time. "We do look good though, don't we?"

"As if you really need me to answer that," she said, rolling her eyes at him. She went to put the camera away, but Angel snatched it out of her hand and gave her Connor.

"My turn," he said. He looked like a big kid with a new toy, and Buffy's heart swelled. She'd never believed her and Angel would have anything close to this kind of domestic bliss. "What's wrong?" she asked when he turned the camera this way and that, a puzzled look on his face.

"How do I work this thing again?"

"Angel, wait…don't hit—"

"I can do it," he interrupted. He was determined to figure it out himself. He pushed a button and the flash went off, nearly blinding him. He blinked his eyes rapidly. "Buffy…all I see is dots—is that normal?" he asked worriedly.

Buffy took the camera away from him before he dropped it. "It is when a flash goes off right in your face," she said, laughing when she saw he'd taken an extreme close-up of himself. "Nice shot honey, but next time you might want to aim the lens away from your face before you hit the button."

He took the camera back, growling at her a little for teasing him, but this time he followed her directions and aimed the lens at her and Connor. "Okay, smile," he said looking at their images on the screen—her smile was radiant and he was captivated. She looked so right holding his child that Angel almost forgot to take the picture.

"Angel…" she prompted. "My smile's about to freeze—take the picture already will you?"

"Oh yeah, sorry…it's just…" He shrugged. "You look so…beautiful. I got distracted." If possible her smile got even brighter. He snapped a couple of pictures, then carefully handed her back the camera, wary of getting blinded again.

Buffy was smiling at the pictures while he took Connor and buttoned up his jacket before placing the boy in his car-seat. "The jacket is a little tight, huh?" he said, unbuttoning it again. He sighed and glanced over at her. "You know, I just had this tailored to fit him only a week ago, but he's already getting too big for it."

Buffy gaped at him. "Tailored to fit?" A smile tugged at her lips and she rolled her eyes. "You're kidding, right?"

He paused in fastening the safety harness and gave her a puzzled frown. "No, all my suits are tailored, why shouldn't his be?"

"Yeah, but he's four months old. You_ do_ remember he likes to wear what he eats don't you?"

"I wanted us to match—this is a big day and I don't want him to look bad."

She rolled her eyes again. "Noooo, we don't want Connor—who won't even remember today—to look bad, but you'd let me suffer having to wear this," she said motioning to the teal dress they both knew she detested.

He finished fastening Connor into his seat. Then, almost as an afterthought, he placed a burp rag over his suit, before he turned back to his pouting girlfriend. "I didn't have any say in what you wore, baby. You know that." He pulled her to him, wrapped his arms around her hips and placed a playful kiss on her nose. "But if it makes you feel any better I think you're sexy and it wouldn't matter what you wore, you'd still be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," he said, giving her a smile that made her knees weak.

Buffy felt her insides melt like butter. He could be devastatingly attractive when he turned on the charm. "That was such a good answer," she said softly. She leaned up on tip-toes and brushed a kiss across his mouth. It started as an innocent kiss, but their lips met again and again, until they were groping at each other and kissing passionately. Connor's fussing finally broke them apart. Buffy's fingers went to her swollen lips. "Have I told you today that I love you?" she asked, panting softly.

He laughed breathlessly, concentrating on getting the hard-on in his pants to stand down. He resisted the urge to adjust his erection—bringing her attention to that part f his anatomy might not be a wise decision at the moment. "Yeah, in the shower," he replied with a teasing light in his dark eyes. He tapped his chin and gave her his trademark half-smile. "As a matter of fact, I think you screamed it loud enough that the entire house heard you!"

Buffy giggled. She _had_ been rather…loud earlier. She flushed as she imagined guests downstairs listening to her and Angel having sex. "Well, let's just hope you're exaggerating." He started to reply, but she held up her hand. "No—I'm all for avoidance right now," she said adjusting his tie. She smiled at his choice in color—it was a deep teal, so dark that it almost appeared black, but if the light hit it just right, you saw the green highlights. She knew he'd picked it because of her dress. "You're the one who's gorgeous," she breathed.

He felt his body respond again to the husky tone of her voice and gently pushed her away lest he give in to the urge to toss her on the bed and see if they could get in a quickie before they left. "On that note we better go or else we'll be giving the guests something else to whisper about." He picked up Connor's car seat. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be, I guess," Buffy said as she grabbed the small purse that matched her dress, and took one last look in the mirror. She smoothed her hair back as bit. "Well, at least I don't have to wear the flower," she muttered before following Angel and Connor out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Sunnydale Inn:**

Holtz pulled Justine off to the side, away from the rest of the crew. "I didn't want to put you in this position just yet, you understand that don't you?"

Justine melted. She was half in love with her mentor and both of them knew it. "I know, but I think I'm ready." She put her head down. "Even if you don't," she finished in a sad whisper.

Holtz tilted her chin up and brushed her bangs back. "It's not that I doubt your ability. It's that I fear hers. She _is_ strong, Justine. Stronger than _any_ vampire you have ever faced. Do not make the mistake of assuming because you are bigger that you're stronger. She was born to kill things that most humans fear. You were not," he whispered. "You made yourself into a fighter."

Hope dawned on her face. "But doesn't that make me better?"

"It makes you determined, but it won't make you stronger. She _IS_ the Slayer."

"A Vampire Slayer who sleeps with a vampire!" Justine grimaced with distaste. "Yeah, some Slayer she is!"

Holtz nodded his agreement. He found Buffy's betrayal to her calling abhorrent, but it didn't blind him to the danger she represented to his plan. "We have to take her out first." He lowered his voice. "Did you get it?"

Justine pulled the gun out of her jacket and showed it to him. Her smile was cold. "Yeah, I got it." She hefted the next to her chest. "This will take out a grizzly—one itty Slayer shouldn't be a problem."

His eyes glittered and he nodded. "Good. We're ready." He stepped back and addressed his crew. "Today we're going up against the worst vampire you'll ever face." He paced, hands clasped behind his back as he addressed his followers. "Make no mistake—he is cunning and ruthless. His name is Angelus—Scourge of Europe, and believe me when I tell you…he's earned that name." His voice rose until it was like he was preaching. "He's a murderer. A ruthless devil that's killed thousands—and now he has a vampire Slayer infatuated with his handsome face." He stopped and shook his head. "It is sad, but we mustn't let that distract us from our goal. She must not be thought of as a human." He met the eyes of each and every follower. "Don't be fooled by her…she's abandoned the good fight. She is our enemy, just as Angelus is."

The crowd of men and women nodded, and Holtz went on, his voice rising and lowering as he outlined the reason for their mission. "Today we strike a blow at good bowing down to evil." He smiled, feeling the excitement building in the room. "Today we take back a little of what we lost…" He clenched his fists as he thought of his long lost family. "Today…Angelus will _know_ what it feels like to lose _his _wife and child…" Holtz' eyes seemed to glitter with an un-holy light. "Today Angelus will die!"

The crew cheered him on and with a flourish Holtz swept from the room looking like the dark warrior of revenge that he was.

Justine sighed, in awe at the power and rage she felt in him. She turned back to the group, a determined tilt to her chin. "Let's get our weapons together." She motioned to a chest of cross-bows, stakes and knives. "Take everything—we'll be fighting more than vamps today." She stuck a stake in her pocket and strapped a knife to her thigh. "Everyone on their best—this is a mission that can't go wrong." She glanced out the door where Holtz was pacing. She slid her hand into the pocket of her jacket and gripped the cold steel of the gun. "He's depending on us," she said softly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**3:30 pm.**

Warren, Andrew and Jonathan made their way into the church. Warren held the ray-gun as he crept down the hallways of the church. He glanced back at his two partners who were bickering quietly about a 'Star-Trek' episode, and put his fingers over his lips. "Can you two put a lid on it? If we get caught here we're going to have to deal with a pissed off Slayer and her behemoth vampire boyfriend." The two immediately went silent and Warren nodded. "You do remember why we're here, right?"

"To test the ray gun on a crowd," Andrew recited as if he was taking an oral exam.

"And to get the baby," Jonathan replied, looking more than a bit uncomfortable with that. "But why are we kidnapping a baby, Warren? I mean, don't you think that's taking things too far? Plus that lawyer didn't want us to take him—she wanted him. And she was going to pay us for him, remember?"

Warren rolled his eyes. "We're not going to hurt the kid, just make him disappear long enough to snatch him for ourselves. I'm thinking she'll pay double what she's already promised us to get her hands on the vampire's son." After all the problems Buffy had given him—constantly foiling some of his best laid plans, he wanted to give her a little payback, and taking her lover's kid while simultaneously ruining her best friend's wedding seemed a fitting revenge. Not to mention the money. He knew Lilah would be mad, but what did he care? She was just some lawyer and it wasn't like she could sue him. She seemed like she recognized the hard deal—well this was it. He wanted cold hard cash and then she'd get the kid. "We need to get set up, so can you two be quiet? We can't let them find us here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anya turned around, giving everyone the first view of her in all her wedding finery. Buffy, Tara and Willow all gasped as they took in her strapless, form hugging gown. It flared at the train and all three women had to admit, Anya looked stunning.

"Wow," Buffy said. "You look beautiful."

"Lovely," Tara agreed, grinning from ear to ear.

Anya almost jumped with joy. Her excitement was palpable. "Can I show Xander now?"

"Nooo," Willow said. "It's bad luck for the Groom to see the Bride in her wedding dress before the wedding. We've only narrowly missed having you get married at Sunnydale's Bison Lodge, remember?" She made a face. "It was only sheer luck we got the Church instead, so let's not tempt fate, okay?"

"Right," she said, pouting. "It's so hard to keep all these ridiculous traditions straight though." She smiled suddenly. "What if I wasn't wearing my wedding dress?"

Just then a knock sounded on the door.

"Who is it?" Buffy called out, smiling at Anya's nervous excitement.

"It me," Angel replied through the door. "Can I come in?"

The girls all looked at each other, before Anya rolled her eyes and motioned for Buffy to answer the door. "It's not bad luck for your boyfriend to see me, right?" Buffy, Willow and Tara all shook their heads. "Then what are you waiting for? Open the door, maybe something's happened!" Anya wrung her hands. "Maybe he's changed his mind…maybe he's been kidnapped…maybe he's…"

Buffy rushed across the room to let Angel in before Anya had Xander blowing up the church in her 'what-if's'. "What is it?" she asked opening the door a crack.

Angel poked his head in. "I need to talk to you…" He glanced over and saw Anya. His jaw hung a bit at how pretty she looked. "Wow, she looks amazing," he whispered, his eyes roaming over her.

Jealousy swept over Buffy. "Okay—stop ogling," she said and pushed him out into the hallway. She followed, pulling the door shut behind her. "What is it? Now isn't really a good time—you know…getting the bride ready and all that and the last thing she needs is my boyfriend going goo-goo eyed when he sees her!"

He recognized the emotion in those hazel eyes of hers and shook his head at her jealousy. "First…I didn't go 'goo-goo eyed'. I wouldn't even know how to do that. I said she looked pretty and she does…"He bent his head and nipped at her neck. "But not even half as gorgeous as you look, so don't be jealous," he said, kissing her gently. He raised his head. "Second, I have a good reason to be here. Xander hasn't shown up yet, and I was wondering if he's called you?"

Buffy's heart dropped. "No. He hasn't," she said, worrying her lower lip. "Oh no…" She grabbed Angel by the lapels of his suit. "You don't think he's leaving her at the altar, do you?"

Angel pried her hands off him. "I—" He frowned. "Honestly I don't know." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Do you want me to go find him?"

Buffy leaped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "Would you?"

He'd walk through the very fires of hell for her. "Yeah," he said, hugging her back.

Buffy leaned back in his arms. "God, I love you," she whispered, running her thumb along his lower lip.

He nipped at the digit, before leaning down to brush his mouth against hers. "Love you too," he said. "I'll be back—groom in tow," he added with a wink.

Buffy watched him leave, a small smile tugged her lips upward and she raised her eyes to the ceiling. "Thank you," she whispered, before going back inside. She had no doubts Angel would find Xander and whether he wanted to or not—Xander_ would_ be here before this Wedding took place!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Warren, Andrew and Jonathan were rounding a corner, just as Angel was heading down the hallway. The three nerds froze.

"Uh-oh—vampire alert!" Andrew whimpered.

Warren glanced up, Angel was staring at them. "Um…I think we need to abort mission," the leader of the nerds hissed.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Angel asked, tilting his head to the side as waves of fear hit his senses.

Jonathan reached for the gun. "Give it!" he cried, trying to take the ray-gun away from Warren.

Andrew grabbed for the gun too. "No! I need to be invisible. Let me have it."

"Stop it, you idiots!" Warren snarled, trying to keep control of the weapon. In the ensuing scuffle, someone hit the trigger and the gun went off.

Angel saw a burst of red light before he felt a tingle race through him as he was hit with the ray. "What the hell!" he growled. He rushed the boys.

All three geeks stared slack jawed as Angel disappeared.

"Where is he? Oh God!" Andrew cried. Suddenly something enormously strong clamped around his neck and lifted him off the ground. "Oh no-no! He's got me! He's got—uughgh," he choked out, trying to pry the invisible hand off his neck.

Angel was stunned when he realized he couldn't see his hand. He turned, still holding Andrew and knocked the gun out of Warren's hands, before slamming his body into the man, knocking him to the ground. Jonathan tried to run, but Angel reached out and grabbed him by the back of his shirt and hauled him back. He slammed Jonathan against a wall and held him there before he placed an invisible foot on Warren's chest, successfully pinning the three geeks. "What the hell have you done to me?" he snarled softly.

All three nerd's started talking at once and Angel gave a threatening grumble. "One at a time, dammit—I can't understand you when you're all crying at me simultaneously!"

Andrew was turning purple, so Angel dropped him, but placed a hand firmly in the boy's bony chest, pinning him to the wall alongside Jonathan. "You," he snapped. "Tell me what the hell that thing is and why I'm suddenly invisible."

Andrew and Jonathan looked at each other, and then down at Warren then back where they assumed Angel was. "Um…which_ you_?" Jonathan asked in a timid, terrified voice.

"Yeah, we can't exactly see who you're talking to," Andrew joined in, praying he didn't wet his pants he was so frightened. Dealing with an enraged, invisible vampire was absolutely the last thing he'd wanted to do today.

"Blondie, you smell real scared. Talk and make it quick—I'm feeling peckish right about now."

Andrew gave a tiny whimper and cringed in terror. "Um…it's an invisibility gun and we weren't trying to shoot you with it. We're here to—"

Warren began to struggle. "Shut up moron! If you tell him the plan then we—"

Angel placed a little more weight on Warren's chest, effectively cutting off his words. "Go on," he purred, wrapping his fist in Andrew's shirt, and shaking him a bit. "And don't lie to me boy, you can't see them, but my fangs are right near your neck right now…one wrong move and they might just slip…they're real sharp too. Just the tiniest slice and you'd bleed out in less than a minute." They weren't, but Angel knew the kid didn't know that and he gave an invisible smirk when the boy's fear jacked up about twenty notches and he babbled out the entire plan.

"So you're here to steal my son?!" Rage poured off him. Even without seeing his face all three boys felt Angel's absolute fury.

"Oh God we're gonna die!" Jonathan sobbed.

Angel shook him. "No, you're going to have a change of plans," he said, gathering the reigns of his anger. Lilah was lucky she wasn't here right now though—_she_ just might die for this newest plot. "Here's your new objective. You're going to give me that little gun of yours and you're all going to leave town and never come back, because if I see you—even smell you anywhere near Buffy or my son again…" He lifted Andrew and Jonathan by their necks and shook them hard. "I'll kill you—got it!"

Both boys were openly crying now, babbling their agreement as they floated in mid-air.

That was what Spike saw when he turned the same corner the nerds had a few minutes earlier. "Bloody hell…what the—?" He blinked, but still saw two of the geeks floating and the third struggling with…absolutely nothing on the ground. Spike glanced at the bottle of Jack Daniels he was holding and shook his head. "Think I've had enough of you, eh?"

"Get the hell out of here, Spike."

Spike's head whipped about. "Angel?" He turned to look behind him and then this way and that. He glared at the bottle of whiskey before throwing it away. "Well, that's it—when I start hearing that wanker out of no where—that's when I know I'm good and tossed!"

Angel chuckled softly as Spike left. He let the geek crew down. "You two get out of here," he snapped tossing Andrew and Jonathan away from him. They stumbled, fell to their knees, scrambled back to their feet and took off running without looking back. Angel reached down and pulled Warren up by his shirt. "You get to stay. I don't trust you." Warren started to open his mouth, but Angel banged his head against the wall hard enough to knock the guy out. The invisible vampire walked down the hallway, opening doors at random until he found a utility closet. He dragged Warren's unconscious body over to it, grabbed an old sheet that looked like it was used as a paint tarp, and methodically tore it into strips. He used the strips to bind and gag the man before stashing Warren's unconscious form in the closet.

"One down, two to go…" Angel said, before he picked up the gun and headed back to let Buffy know what had happened to him. Finding Xander was now secondary—getting un-invisible and getting his hands on Lilah were definitely ranking a little higher on his 'to-do' list at the moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Okay guys, I know there was no smut in this chappie, but I wanted to show some 'normalness' in Angel & Buffy's relationship—I mean as normal as they can be, right? So many people have said they could never have had that, but I don't believe it, and through my fics I try and show how wrong those people are. Anyways, hope you liked the chappie—but you know me…I can't stay away from the smut for long, so expect some major nakedness in the next chappie. ;) :) I swear I only write just to get David naked!! lol!**_

_**Okay, you know the drill tell musie what you think, cause when you feed her—she feeds me. :) She's such a review whore!! lol! ;) :p**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Waiting for the Wedding Bells **

**A fic by: Jen **

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters—Joss owns them, I just like to play with them!**

**Okay guys, this is a super short A/N because this chappie is WAY past due, and Viv who I asked to beta this chappie for me had a computer crash and Amber is doing "Still His Girl", so I'm sending this out un-beta'd...any mistakes are all mine. Sorry, but I just wanted to get this posted—you guys have waited too long for this as it is.**

**Okay, thank you to all of you who R&R on a regular basis, feedback keeps the musie inspired. :) :)**

**Also, for a list of terrific authors, go to my profile. There are really some amazing B/A writers out there, and I am happy to call most of them my friend here. :)**

**Okay enough, on with the chappie. Thanks again for your patience…**

**Jen**

Chappie 5

**The Church: Interior**

Angel was heading for Anya's bridal chamber when a commotion from the reception hall drew his attention. Xander's father was obviously drunk and rambling. "And let's hear it for the Bride's dermatologically-challenged family shrub!" he called out, as he raised his glass and shot down the drink in one gulp.

The Tentacle demon growled, "Sit down!"

"Hey, I paid for all this—you want me to sit down, come up with a couple grand, Squidly," Mr. Harris shot back.

Squidly started towards the drunken human, obviously angry.

"Shit," Angel muttered, just as Buffy appeared next to Mr. Harris, and grabbed him by the arm.

"Mazel Tov," she said, a fake smile plastered across her face as she dragged him away.

Angel had known this group wouldn't mix. He headed off in the direction Buffy had taken Xander's father.

Buffy pulled Mr. Harris towards the bar. "Hey, I could use a strong cup of coffee—let's say we get you one too, okay?"

The man eyes drifted over her in a much too friendly manner. "Nice chassis, what's under the hood, rrrrmm-rrrmm!"

Buffy made a face. "Okay—you definitely need that coffee."

"Don't want coffee. Wouldn't mind a bit of you, though…" he said, leering at her. "How 'bout you and I slip away somewhere and I show you my—"

A fierce growl cut him off. "I can _guarantee_ if you finish that sentence, you won't have anything to show anyone!"

Buffy gasped, and her head whipped around looking for her lover. She heard him—could '_feel'_ him, but couldn't see him. "Angel?"

"Yeah, I'm here, love. I'll explain in a minute, just as soon as Mr. Harris here apologizes," he snapped.

The man glanced around, fear in his eyes now. "Is he a ghost?" he murmured fearfully. "I-I'm s-sorry," he stuttered to Buffy before he hurried off, mumbling something about having too much to drink when he was hearing things that weren't there.

Buffy giggled, before she remembered her boyfriend had somehow become invisible. "Okay, wanna explain now how you got 'Casper-ed'?"

"Where's Connor?" he asked first.

"Willow and Tara have him. Trust me Willow won't let anything happen to that baby."

Angel chuckled. "Yeah, she's pretty powerful—I can feel it coming off her in waves."

"So…" she prompted. "Care to share how I suddenly have the 'Invisible Vampire' for a boyfriend?"

He quickly told her about the Geek squad and what their plans had been.

"That's it. They've officially pissed me off," she said, scowling.

"Yeah, well they're not exactly on my Christmas list right now, either," he added.

Buffy could only imagine the broody scowl he was wearing. "Any word on Xander?" she asked.

Angel shook his head, and then realized she couldn't see that. He was about to say no when he spotted him coming in the hall from the outside doors. "Yeah, actually he's just arriving," he said, and took hold of Buffy's shoulders and turned her so she saw him too.

"Okay, that's so weird. I can feel you, but I can't see you."

He leaned down and nipped at her neck. "That could be kinky…" he purred, sliding his hands up and brazenly fondled her breasts.

She glanced down and saw her breasts jiggle as he squeezed them. Her face flamed and she glanced around to see if anyone realized she was being publicly groped. "Angel!" she gasped. "Stop that!"

"Why? No one can see me?" He pinched her nipples through the thin fabric of her gown.

She whimpered softly. "But they may_ hear_ me!" she hissed, reaching up, feeling for his hands and forcibly pulling them off her boobs.

He chuckled again, but let her go, and stepped back. "Sorry, I just couldn't resist, you know this could be fun—I could haunt Spike…"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh brother—can you get serious? We have a situation here."

"No, we don't," he said. "Xander's here, so the Wedding can go on. Connor is safe and I'm staying invisible—at least long enough to pay Lilah a little visit after the sun goes down…" he purred in a voice that was so _Angelus-like, _it made shivers run up her spine.

"Okay, well we need to tell the gang what's going on so they can be on the lookout for anything or anyone strange."

He glanced around the room at the odd mixture of humans and demons. "Yeah, about that…" he said, chuckling.

Buffy realized nearly everyone here _was_ strange. "Fine, we'll be on the look-out for someone normal looking then," she said, her lips twitching.

"If I see Lilah—trust me, you'll know," he growled out. He took her hand and led her out of the hall and into a hallway that had several doors. "Since it looked strange a weapon just floating around, I hid the gun in here," he told her, opening the door to the storage closet, since she couldn't see where he was pointing.

"Yeah, I can imagine," she said, and grabbed the invisibility ray. "Got it." She hefted it up and took a closer look at it. "Since I have no idea what all these buttons are we'll definitely have to get the Nerd-crew to reverse you."

"I know—I didn't trust them to do anything else to me without you there. Who knows what that thing is capable of."

"Right." She nodded. "Okay, so where's Warren?" He led her a few feet down and opened another door that looked like a messy coat room. Buffy smirked at the bound and gagged boy lying amongst the jackets and hats and such. She leaned down until she was right in his face. "You're so getting your ass kicked later—think about that the next time you decide to royally piss off a Slayer," she growled at the man.

Warren's eyes widened and he squirmed, frantically trying to speak, but his pleas were muffled behind his gag.

Angel shut the door laughing. "I think he's more scared of you than he is of me."

"He should be," she growled. "They could've have messed with anyone--anyone else, and I would've just given them a minor thumping, but you and Connor.." She clenched her tiny fists, her face furious. "Well, it brings out the animal in me, I guess."

He gave a little growl at her fierceness. "Don't talk like that right now—you just gave me a hard on."

Buffy swung her head towards his voice and giggled. "Invisible erections—mmmm, what a waste…"

He suddenly pinned her against the wall and pressed against her. "Can you_ feel_ it?" he purred, leaning in and swirling his tongue along the tender outer shell of her ear.

Buffy gasped, and arched her body against his. "Yes," she mewled.

"If I lifted your dress I could…"

Angel!" she panted softly. "We can't—what if someone sees us?"

He pulled back, chuckling. "You always said you don't need to see me to feel me…remember?"

Buffy shook her head as she fixed her dress. "In this case—taken a little too literally," she muttered. She took a deep breath in order to get herself under control again. "Let's go—and no more funny business."

**The Grooms Changing room:**

Willow opened the door to find Xander pacing, a worried look on his face. "So you made it?" she asked, standing in the doorway.

He spun towards her. "I—you knew?"

She came in the room and shut the door. "Yeah, Angel told us you hadn't shown up yet." She crossed the room and fiddled with his bow tie. Her smile was relieved. "I'm glad you came back," she said.

He looked away guiltily. "Does Anya know?"

Willow shook her head. "Are you going to call this wedding off?" she asked him bluntly. "Because if you are—"

"No. I-I was going through something earlier, but I'm here—I'm ready."

"Good, because we're already dealing with one situation…" She went on to tell him about Angel being turned invisible.

"Invisible vampires—now that's something straight out of my worst nightmares," Xander quipped.

"Hey, at least it's just Angel," Willow replied.

"Yeah…not exactly comforting there, Wills. You do remember Angel can't stand the sight of me most of the time."

"I think you kind of threw the first salvo on that little feud my friend," Willow reminded him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Xander said with a sigh. "Maybe we should put the wedding off. I mean just until this is over."

"No. Buffy and Angel have it covered. Buffy has Connor and Angel is in major stealth mode, so no one or nothing is going to get near his son." She smoothed the lapels of his tux. "Anya is waiting for you," she said softly. Her eyes swept over him and she smiled. "You know, it's a god thing I realized I was gay because Y chromosomes look pretty hot in a tux."

He chuckled and hugged her. "Do you know how much I love you?"

She hugged him back. "Mmm, as much as I love you, I imagine."

They stepped away from each other. "So you ready to get married?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, let's do this."

**Inside Anya's dressing room:**

Anya was completely dressed, rehearsing her vows, while Tara and Buffy put the finishing touches on her hair and got her veil attached. Connor was in the portable play-pen Buffy and Angel had brought, with an invisible Angel standing guard next to it.

"I-Anya, promise to love you, and cherish you, to um…honor you, but not to obey you, because that's anachronistic, and misogynistic, and who do you think you are? A sea captain or something?"

A burst of husky, male laughter came from Angel, and Anya frowned looking around. "You know, if you are going to laugh at me, Angel, it would only be fair if you were visible for me to scowl at properly."

"I'm sorry," he said, still chuckling. "But are you really going to say that?"

"Well, who _does_ he think he is?" She pouted. "I'm not his slave, you know?"

He plucked a rose out of a vase next to him and brought it to his nose. Anya, Buffy and Tara all watched the flower float in mid-air. "How about you guys just promise to love each other no matter how different you are, be each other's partner, and never give up on your love, even when everyone is telling you that you should…" he whispered, and Buffy felt tears spring to her eyes.

Anya glanced over to Buffy, noticed the look of longing on the Slayer's face and made a *hmmm* sound. "That would be perfect, but I think you should save that for when you marry Buffy."

Buffy choked and desperately wished she could see Angel's expression right then. "We—he hasn't—I mean—" She swallowed hard. "Wow, look at that, you're done," she said, backing away from Anya, obviously flustered.

"So I am," Anya said softly and turned to get a look at herself in the mirror.

Buffy suddenly she felt his hands on her shoulders. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

Buffy's heart thudded. "I love you too," she whispered back.

The Wedding March started, and Anya's face lit up with excitement. "Music…they're playing the music. Oh, this is it."

Buffy couldn't help the small pout that crossed her face that she wasn't going to get to walk down the aisle next to Angel, even if it was as a Bride's maid.

"Don't frown," he murmured, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind her. "There's nothing I'd like more, you know that, right?" he asked, sliding his cheek along hers.

Her heart was now beating a rapid tattoo in her chest. "Really?" she asked, breathlessly.

"Buffy," he breathed, placing a kiss on her neck. "I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you. I've dreamed of marrying you…" Not that he'd go into details of that dream—it hadn't ended well, but he was different now, and so was she. He was beginning to believe they might get their happily ever after.

"You have?" She turned in his invisible arms, and wiped at her eyes.

"I'm nodding right now—just so you know," he teased, in an effort to lighten the mood, and avoid her breaking down and crying right now.

She gave him a watery smile. "Okay, so maybe right now isn't the time for this conversation, but just so you know—we are _so_ talking some more about this when we get home and I can see you again."

He laughed, but leaned down and brushed a tender kiss across her lips. "If you're trying to scare me—it isn't working," he said. Then he wiped the last remnants of her tears away. "You look beautiful—you're glowing."

"It's the dress," she whispered. "It's radio-active."

The door opened just then, and Dawn poked her head in. A brilliant smile spread across her pretty face when she saw Anya. "Wow, you look amazing," she said softly. "Okay—are we all ready to go?" she asked.

Anya gave a little squeal. "Yes, I really am," she said.

Everyone began to file out of the room. Anya grabbed her bouquet, and one by one, they made their way towards the altar of the Church.

Buffy insisted on carrying Connor. The boy wasn't going to be out of her sight until this was over. "Angel," she hissed, trying to figure out just 'where' he was.

"Yeah," he answered from right next to her.

She jumped. "Oh we so need to get you visible again." She held Connor close to her chest, enjoying the way the baby clung to her and laid his head on her chest happily. "Do you see that lawyer woman?"

"No, but I'm going to make a sweep of the room once you guys get to the altar, okay?"

"Okay," she answered, then shut up when Anya shushed them.

**Outside the Church:**

Lilah was furious. It was quarter after four and her little partners were still no where to be seen.

A W&H squad member dressed in black camo-gear came up to her. "Are they going to show?"

She gritted her teeth. "Dammit, I knew I should have just had them show me how to use that gun and bought it outright." Lilah's mind went into hyper-crafty mode. "Okay, we go to plan B."

The man raised a brow. "Was there a plan B?"

"No, but there is now." She got out of the black Hummer. "We storm the place and take the kid by force."

"But we don't know what kind of demons are in there…are you sure that's the wisest course of action?"

"No, I don't, but we need that kid and I'm not leaving this little hell-hole without him!"

"There might be another way," the man said.

Lilah raised a brow. "I'm listening."

"There is a demon—his name is Cyvus Vail and he can alter reality, plus Vail wants Sahjhan dead—you want him off your back. It's a win-win for you."

A slow smile spread across her face as the lawyer nodded. She hadn't gotten where she was by being timid. "Call him."

**Later:**

Surprisingly, the rest of the wedding went off without a hitch. Many of the audience, demon and human alike, were teary eyed as Anya and Xander promised to love, honor and cherish each other, forgive each other when they made the mistakes they were sure to make and always be each other's best friend. The intensity of emotion was broken by Anya herself, when she had insisted there would be no obeying, except when they were giving each other orgasms, of course. Xander had simply kissed his Bride into silence, and while the minister looked ready to choke, the rest of the wedding attendants had barely bitten back their laughter. It was so typical of her outspoken personality, that it made the moment perfect.

**The Church parking lot:**

Justine hopped into the car. "Something must have gone wrong with that lawyer's plan because the Slayer has the kid, and from the looks of it, she isn't letting that baby out of her sight. The entire time I was watching them inside, she was never more than a few feet from him, and Angelus is no where to be found."

Holtz looked surprised. "You say Angelus isn't inside?"

Justin shook her head. "I didn't see him once."

"That's a bit odd, don't you think?"

"I don't know him well enough to say what he does is odd or not," she replied with a shrug. "Maybe he found out about Lilah's plan and is off torturing her somewhere."

Holtz smirked. "You needn't sound so pleased about that, my dear. I told you I never planned on honoring my agreement with that woman, we were simply going to use her as a means to get Angelus' child." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "But that appears to be out now, so I'll have to come up with another way."

"Well, we can't go after him here," Justine said. "There's about a hundred people and—things in there." She shuddered and made a face of disgust. "You should see some of the freaks this 'so-called-Slayer' hangs out with. Demons with tentacles, gills—you name it—it's in there."

Holtz nodded absently. "Maybe we will wait for Angelus to return to Los Angeles with the baby, and employ the Watcher's help as I first planned."

"Why don't we just wait for them to go back to that—Buffy's house and grab the baby there?"

"You just want a chance to fight this woman, don't you?"

"She's disgusting! Calls herself a Slayer while she screws a vampire…" She grimaced. "Yeah, I want a piece of her. After seeing her inside there, I'm not afraid of her, either. I think we can take the baby tonight if we go after them at her house."

Suddenly Sahjhan blinked into the back seat. "You know…I think I should have gotten _her_ to do this job. I'd probably already have the kid…"

Holtz glared at the demon. "I cannot just jump into a barely thought out plan. Any strike we make against Angelus or his Slayer must be carried out perfectly the first time." His eyes darkened. "Believe me I know how that vampire thinks and acts—if we fail—we will not get a second chance."

"I'm beginning to believe you're either a coward or just more trouble than you're worth, Captain," the demon grumbled. Holtz remained stoically quiet, and Sahjhan rolled his eyes as he leaned forward between the two front seats. "Look, here's the deal…you're either gonna get that kid tonight or_ you_," he motioned to Holtz, "can go back to the time I got you from, and I'll get someone else to do the job." He grinned at the vampire hunter. "How's that for an incentive plan?" he quipped, before he disappeared.

When the time-traveling demon was gone, Justine turned worried eyes on her leader. "Can he do that?"

Holtz sighed, but his jaw was tight—angry. "I have no idea, but I have no wish to find out, so it appears we will strike tonight after all," he gritted out, obviously not happy with being forced to act. "Let's get back to our rooms so we can at least get the men ready."

Justine smiled in anticipation. "It'll work out. I can take her, sir."

Holtz simply nodded, but his earlier fire was gone. "Yes, well, we'll see tonight then, won't we?" he said softly as Justine pulled the car out of the church parking lot and headed back to the Sunnydale Inn.

**The Church Reception Hall:**

It was obvious everyone was having a good time. The huge ballroom styled hall was full. Anya was chatting with Halfrek, Mr. Harrison had thankfully finally passed out in a corner, so Mrs. harrison had dragged him home. Squidly and the demons pretty much kept to themselves, but a few of the braver ones got up on the big dance floor erected for the reception and danced with the humans there. Most of the guests either sat at the round tables set up around the room, or crowded the dance floor—getting down with the blend of seventies disco, new age alternative rock, and hip-hop. The party was in full swing, and getting wilder as guests made good use of the open bar.

Spike and his date were busy playing a drinking game at said bar, each pounding back a shot every time the quarter made it into the glass. For a split second, Angel was torn between bugging Spike and seeing Buffy. It lasted only a second. The choice was easy.

Silently he walked up behind his lover, watching her for a moment. She was holding Connor and kind of bouncing along to Blink 182's 'What's my age again', laughing at Xander and Dawn as they _showed_ their age, 'boogying' on the dance floor. Her face was radiant, and love for her flooded him.

"Hey baby," he whispered into her ear as he placed invisible hands on her shoulders.

She squealed and jumped, startling Connor. "Oh my God, are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack?"

He chuckled. "No-no…sorry. It's just I missed you. I made several perimeter sweeps and so far there's no sign of Lilah or any of Wolfram & Hart's goons, so I think we're safe for now."

Buffy smiled and rocked Connor back into his casual slumber. "Yay for us then, right?"

"Yeah, yay," he said softly.

Buffy didn't need to see him to know he had 'Angel-something-face'. "What's wrong, baby?"

"Nothing." He sighed. "It's just…I wanted to dance with you," he said so sweetly, Buffy's heart clenched. He made a sound like a snort, and said, "Maybe not to this song, but I did want to dance with you."

"But you'd look so cute shaking your stuff out there," she said, glancing over her shoulder at where she figured his face was, and giggling as she imagined Angel dancing all jiggy-like. She heard him growl and straightened her face. "I know you're scowling," she teased. Then her smile became tender. "I wanted to dance with you too, but we can dance anytime. I know you wanted to keep the element of surprise on our side if they do show up…so it's okay."

"But you've had to sit here pretty much alone…" He leaned forward and Buffy felt his lips brush her cheek. "I'm sorry, and I promise I'll make it up to you later."

"Mmmmm, now that's an offer I'll never turn down." She grinned. "But, Connor's been dancing with me all night, so I haven't been all alone."

"So you're okay then?" he asked softly, pressing a few increasingly heated kisses to the back of her neck.

She gave a soft moan. "I won't be if you keep doing that," she breathed as he licked and nibbled at her scar. "Angel!" She pulled away. "That's just mean—now go do your perimeter sweep thingy," she said, trying to sound stern. "It'll be dark in about an hour and then you can go find that lawyer hag." She pouted. "Invisibility may make you stealthier, but I miss seeing your gorgeous face, especially when you're kissing me."

"But I'd rather do you," he purred in her ear, as his hands went around her and spanned her belly.

Buffy swallowed hard. "The baby…"

"Is asleep," he said, cutting her off. His hands swept down her flat tummy, towards her mound. "I want to hold you," he practically whined in her ear.

Willow and Tara came bouncing up to the table, laughing from the dance they'd just shared.

"Yes, there is a God," Angel whispered under his breath as the lovers sat down. "Willow," he said out loud, and the red-headed witch almost leaped out of her seat.

She placed a hand over her chest. "Angel, hasn't anyone ever told you to never sneak up on a witch? I could have just accidentally turned you into—well something terrible," she said with a frown.

Tara giggled and took a sip of champagne. "Maybe we should get him a bell or something."

"Ha-ha," Angel said. "Not going to happen—this is only temporary." He paused a beat before asking, "Hey would you two mind watching Connor for just a second—I need to um…talk to Buffy about something."

"What—?" Buffy began, but then she felt him behind her. He was hard, and rubbing against her blatantly, though no one else knew it. Her knees wobbled, and she blushed, but managed to nod. "Right. That…um…thing we talked about—I meant, were gonna talk about earlier," she said a bit breathlessly.

"Sure, for how long?" Willow asked, exchanging a look with Tara. The two Wiccas giggled, and Willow leveled her green eyes on her best-friend with a smirk.

"Um…" Buffy said, floundering and flustered because Angel was brazenly rocking his hard on against her rear, and no one was the wiser. She handed Connor to Willow. "I think twenty minutes should do," she said, shooting a look over her shoulder at her invisible boy-friend.

"Maybe longer…" Angel said in a teasing voice, and Buffy gave a strangled little noise in the back of her throat as the two witches burst into laughter. Angel grabbed Buffy's hand and Willow and Tara shook their heads as Buffy was dragged off—by apparently nothing. "Thanks," Angel called over his shoulder, causing several guests to turn and look around, before deciding they must be hearing things.

"Where are we going?" Buffy hissed as he pulled her along behind him, past the Church offices and down another corrider.

He opened up a door. It was the groomsmen's changing area. "Here is fine," he said, hurrying inside with Buffy behind him. He shut the door and immediately pressed her up against it.

Buffy groaned. It was so weird, she could feel him, but it was like he wasn't there. She watched as her dress slid up to her waist. "Oh God, that's just—" Her words broke off with a gasp as his hand slid between her thighs. "Angel!" she keened and spread her legs wider.

He pulled her panties down, and off. Buffy eyes followed the scrap of lace as it hovered in mid-air. She blushed when she heard him inhale deeply, before he growled and they went flying across the room. "You smell like nirvana and I want in…" he grunted, sliding his hands up her inner thighs. Buffy whimpered when she felt his muscled leg slide between her thighs, lifting her so that she straddled it, and the cloth of his pants rubbed her clit in just the right way. She groaned at the contact that was there, but unseen. His fingers moved to her sex, and he purred when he found her already dripping for him. He used his thumb on her clit. "This is so hot," he panted as he watched her practically float in the air as she balanced on his leg, riding it. The skirt of her dress scrunched up around her waist. She looked magical, decadently so.

"Angel-Angel-pleease," she begged, arching into him, frantically grinding on his hand and thigh, seeking the friction that would give her relief.

"Ssshh, I'll take care of you, love. Don't I always?" She nodded and he redoubled his efforts to bring her pleasure. Angel could feel the pulsing of her blood filling her sex—making it swollen and tender—aching just for him. "You're so sexy, baby—you turn me on," he ground out, and Buffy could feel his lips against her throat as he slid two fingers inside her, rubbing that little bundle of nerves with his thumb. "You're so wet for me…I can smell your desire," he murmured, wriggling his fingers inside her, while lifting his leg higher, giving her a bit more pressure on her clitoris, just the way he knew she liked it.

Buffy bit her lip as he lifted her higher, rubbing his thigh against her clit hard until she climaxed. She heard his husky laugh, right before his fingers and leg were removed. She mewled in disappointment, until she felt his hands trail down her legs, along her calves, to her ankles and with a soft moan, she realized he'd dropped to his knees in front of her. She watched with passion-filled eyes as her dress was raised and then dropped over his form. She could make out the shape of his broad shoulders, and head now as her dress rested over him. "Oh God," she whispered, preparing herself for his mouth. She felt his cool breath on the pouty lips of her vagina a moment before she felt his fingers part her and felt his tongue taste her from her clit to the puckered entrance of her rear-end, and back again, swirling in and out of every entrance and slick fold he found along the way before he fastened his mouth on the distended bundle of nerves and suckled it gently. Buffy's knees buckled and only Angel's strong hands kept her on her feet.

"Too much!" she cried, but he was merciless, sliding a finger inside her clenching channel as his lips and tongue tasted every inch of her. "Angel-oh God, Angel, yes! I'm coming," she panted as he fastened his mouth on her clit and sucked hard.

Buffy watched in a dazed fog as her dress moved and his shape was no longer visible there. She was numb, trembling in the aftershocks of her orgasms until the she heard the sound of a zipper being lowered. Her eyes shot open, and though she couldn't see what he was doing, she could feel it. She could feel the silk of his shirt as he pressed his body against hers. Could feel his strong hands as he lifted her up against the door and settled between her spread thighs. Instinctively her legs wrapped around hips she couldn't see, but could feel. He was naked from the waist down, and it was almost surreal as she felt his belly against hers, and the wet tip of his penis rubbing along the slick folds of her sex. It was so real, but if she opened her eyes—it was like he wasn't really there, but God, she could feel every single touch so acutely. It was intense.

"Angel," she moaned, reaching out blindly for any part of him to cling to.

He helped her to wrap her arms around his neck, and her knees tightened their hold on his waist as he pushed just the head of his cock into her. He breathed in harshly as even that little bit made tingles race up and down his spine and right to his groin. "Remember—even when you can't see me—you can feel me?" He nipped at her scar. "Can you feel me, Buffy?" he groaned, and then he entered her with one sure thrust.

Her head bounced back and slammed against the wood of the door, but she didn't even notice, so deep was his penetration. It was so good—nothing felt better in this life than having Angel inside her. "Oh God yes-yes, I can feel you—I feel all of you in me—always…so good. _Sooo good_…"

"I know, it's perfect, isn't it?" he growled, pulling almost all the way out before pushing back in, setting an easy rhythm as he reveled in the sheer overwhelming pleasure he got from being inside her. He'd been denied this—her, for so long, that each time he made love to her, it was like being given the keys to paradise. She was his addiction—a love he knew he'd never be over. She'd become as necessary to him as blood, maybe even more so. He could go days without feeding. If Buffy was near—he couldn't go more than a few hours without tasting her.

"Angel-I love you," she gasped, when his cock slid along the nub of tissue inside her that drove her wild. Her 'G-spot' a place in her body that only Angel had ever found. It was like he was made for her, because he hit all her secret spots so easily, almost effortlessly.

"Love you too," he gritted out, and she could feel him against her neck. His face was ridged, and she knew those dangerous fangs were right there, but they didn't frighten her when it was Angel behind them. Having him bite her would only be an added bonus to their already insanely good sex-life.

She tilted her head to the side. "Drink," she moaned, lost to everything but the need to feel him as deeply inside her as he could get—in every way.

His growl was guttural, and she felt his tongue slide along her jugular before he yanked his head back. "Jesus—I can't Buffy," he grunted harshly. He thrust into her harder now—eager for release before he gave in to the temptation to bite. Angelus was rattling the bars of his prison and Angel knew how much his demon wanted her blood—it was only that denial that kept their sex from becoming the dreaded 'perfect-happiness'.

Buffy clung to him as he pounded her against the door. She felt his hand in between their bodies, sensed his urgency for orgasm and let herself be swept away by him. "Yes…" she hissed as he tweaked her clit, sending her over the edge and straight into another mind-blowing release.

Angel thrust harder and harder until the door was rattling on its hinges. He was so close, the only thing on his mind was relief. He was breathing harshly when she came around him, and he gasped when her muscles clamped down on his cock. "Buffy," he groaned as she practically milked his orgasm from him.

She couldn't see him, but she felt him. Felt every tremble of his beautiful body as he flooded her womb with bursts of his cool semen—his cum soothing her—even as it turned her on again.

****Okay...You guys know the drill: Feed the musie and she feeds me. She's what I like to call a 'review whore' lol!****

**Again, sorry if there were boo-boos in this chappie, but like I said—it was unbeta'd. I hoped you liked it though. I'll be getting the next chappie out this weekend most likely. I just needed some Buffy and Angel smut, and someone asked for invisible smut—so there it was!! lol!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Waiting for the Wedding Bells **_

_**A fic by: Jen**_

_**Rating: Hmm, what do you think? lol!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own none of the BtVS or Angel characters…though it saddens me because I'd so like to play with Angel. :)**_

_**A/N: Okay guys, this is un-beta'd. Sorry if there are any boo-boos, but they are all mine if there are, okay?**_

_**A/N 2: Also, I know this fic hasn't been updated in a bit, sorry. Musie has been feverish for SHG and BoD. Sorry, but that's why I didn't want to wait and have this beta read. In my eternal impatience—I wanted to get this posted. Hope you like it. I meant to send out replies, but I wrote this instead, so I promise to get out some thank-yous tomorrow. I just figured most of you would rather have a new chappie than a 'thanks for your review' reply. Was I wrong? Let me know**_.

Okay, on with the show…

Jen

**xoxoxo**

**Chappie 6**

**Sunnydale Inn**

Lilah paced back and forth as she waited to hear back from Cyrus Vail. Her video chat with the disgusting creature hadn't gone as she'd expected. He'd said he would have to think about it. She was irritated. That was not the answer she'd hoped for, but at least it wasn't a 'not interested'. She sighed. She couldn't go back to L.A. without that kid. The Senior Partners didn't like failure and she'd had a few too many of those since she'd met the annoyingly resilient 'vampire with a soul'.

She was pouring herself another glass of bourbon when the door to her room was suddenly kicked in and a tiny slip of a girl marched into her room through the open doorway. She recognized the petite blond from the pictures in Angel's file. "Well, if I'd known I was going to have company I'd have straightened up the place," Lilah said, waving the hand holding the glass of booze. "Buffy, right?" She noticed the two guards who had been standing outside her door were now lying unconscious off to the side. She rolled her eyes. "You know...it's so hard to find good hired muscle anymore…"

Buffy still hadn't said anything and Lilah took another sip of her drink to stop herself from fidgeting. "So what can I do for you or did you just come here to glare at me? And where's your hunk of vampire beefcake? The broody glare is usually his cup of tea."

Just then Lilah felt a cool hand grab the nape of her neck. "I'm right here, Lilah. I'm just having a little visibility issue right now…"

She felt his breath on the tiny hairs at the back of her skull and her entire body broke out in goose-bumps, but her anger at the nerd crew overrode her fear for a second. "You're kidding me, those morons turned you invisible! What the hell were they thinking?"

Angel laughed softly, but it was decidedly cruel sounding, and it sent shivers down her spine. "Not about you, that's for sure. A few growls and they spilled their guts…" His hand tightened on her neck and she whimpered. "I'm not even going to ask what you had planned for my son—I'm simply going to ask you if you want to live? Because I promise you—this is the only warning you're going to get," he whispered coldly into her ear. "If you ever—ever come near Buffy or my son again…I will kill you, and I won't make it quick." He shook her like a rag doll. "Look up Angelus in one of those books you guys have on me. Everything he did…it's still in my head," he said painting a picture of torture that Lialh had no desire to witness first-hand. "I have thousands of ways to make you scream, Lilah. I can keep you alive for weeks as I torture you. You'll be begging me to die before I finally kill you…are you getting the picture?"

Lilah's terrified eyes flew to Buffy. "You're the Slayer—you can't hurt humans!"

Buffy folded her arms over her chest and shrugged at the brunette as she hung in midair, seemingly without anything holding her. "You're not human. You're a lawyer who works for Evil Inc." she quipped before her green eyes hardened. "Listen, you don't know me. Right now you're the bitch trying to hurt someone I love. I think you'll be surprised what I'm capable of if my family is threatened." Buffy's smile was cold as she taunted Lilah. "Hey, I wanted him to go ahead and get Angelusy on you tonight—he's the one who said you deserved a warning first, so don't look to me for help," she snapped.

Angel's wicked chuckle made Lilah's belly clench. "She did too," he menaced softly. "So, unless you want to actually die serving your bosses--this is how this is going to go. You're going to stay the hell away from my kid from here on out. If Connor even comes down with a cough we think can be attributed to you, the next time you see—or not since us, since we have the gun now, right baby?"

Buffy grinned. "Absolutely lover," she agreed, giving Lilah a wink. "Boy, that thing sure can come in handy when tracking down skanky lawyers who target babies."

Angel laughed again. "Right. There won't be a next time—you'll just be a new project—are we clear?" he snarled, squeezing the back of her neck so hard, Lilah struggled in his grasp, sure he was going to snap her spine. He shook her again. "Are we clear, Lilah or do I need to give you a demonstration?"

"N-no—I mean y-y-yes, we're clear," she choked out. The Slayer was actually smiling and Lilah realized there really would be no help coming from her. Sheer terror made her voice breathless as she promised to leave town and stay away from the child.

Angel dropped her to the ground. "Good. Don't let me find you anywhere near my family again," he growled.

Lilah lay crumpled on the floor. She rubbed the back of her neck, while her other hand covered her heart in an attempt to stop its furious pounding. The diminutive Slayer glared at her once more before she turned and left, following, or being followed by 'Invisible Angel'. Lilah wasn't sure and she didn't care as she got to her feet and stumbled over to her purse. Her knees were shaking so bad they collapsed as soon as she got to the bed. "Oh God," she whispered softly as she grabbed her purse and got out her cell-phone. Her hands trembled as she dialed the number. It was answered on the third ring. "New plan—we head back to L.A. tonight," she said, attempting to put her usual bravado back into her trembling voice. She took a calming breath as she listened to the reply. "No, I'm not giving up, I'm just getting the hell out of this town and back to my own turf where I have better back up," she muttered, adding silently, 'and where he can't just come waltzing in whenever he pleases...'

****

**Sunnydale:**

The streets were empty as Buffy and Angel headed back to her house.

She could hear his footsteps next to her and grinned up at him. "I think we scared her enough that she'll wait a while before trying something again, don't you?"

He chuckled. "She's probably heading out of town as we speak, but she won't give up. Maybe I should have just killed her," he gritted out.

Buffy shook her head. "No, we can't kill her just for plotting something." She paused and her voice was hard, without sympathy, as she said, "But if she touches even the tiniest hair on Connor's head—I'll play Nurse Ratchett to your Dr. Mengelle and even hand you the scalpel as you slice and dice her!"

His laughter rang out. "Bloodthirsty little thing aren't you," he teased.

"When it comes to you or our son—" She froze, coming to a complete standstill as she realized what she'd said. "I…um…" Buffy bit her lip as she hedged on how to continue. She sighed as she felt his knuckles brush her cheek.

His touch was gentleness itself and Buffy relaxed into it. "He is ours, Buffy. I love you. To me, you_ are_ Connor's mother," he whispered softly before his lips brushed hers.

He was irresistable and she responded helplessly. She couldn't see him, but she _felt_ him. The kiss got heated very quickly and without thinking about how it looked they were groping eackh other in seconds.

Buffy was so lost in Angel's taste, she didn't notice the older, gray haired neighbor woman walking her dog. She was staring at Buffy with huge wide eyes as the Slayer appeared to be in a heated embrace with...herself. The woman scowled. "I knew she was one of those weirdos," she snapped. "Kids now-a-days..." She shook her head. "Must be the drugs--makes them all whooey," she muttered, walking away without glancing back at the small blond kissing nothing but air.

Angel pulled back after several deep, wet tongue mating kisses. He was breathing raggedly--always a signal he was turned on. "Buffy, we have to stop," he grumbled.

Buffy made a small sound of pleasure as she licked her lips, enjoying his taste. "Okay, we so need to get you visible again, I miss looking into your beautiful eyes after a kiss like that," she quipped, taking a deep breath to calm her racing heart. Only Angel affected her like that. One kiss and she was a goner.

They walked along again. After a few minutes, Buffy turned to him a small, hopeful smile on her face. "So you really want me to be Connor's mom?" she asked again.

Angel knew for all Buffy's strengths, there was a part of her that was very insecure too. "Yes," he assured her. "It's all I've ever wanted…" he said.

"I'm so holding you to that,' she informed him with a smile that could have lit up Sunnydale on even the darkest of nights.

He laughed huskily and took her hand as they turned down her street. They entered the house to find Wesley there.

"Wes, what are you doing here?" Angel asked and the ex-watcher jumped and looked around the room.

"Angel? Where are you?" He'd already gotten the low-down that Angel was invisible, but it was disconcerting to have him there and talking, without actually seeing him.

"Right next to you," Angel replied. His friend reeked of fear and Angel sensed it immediately. "Why are you so nervous, Wes? What's up?"

Wesley went with the partial truth. "Holtz and Justine are here with their crew and they are working with a very powerful demon by the name of Sahjhan, Angel," he said. The ex-watcher couldn't meet Angel's gaze. "I...ah...ahem..." He coughed and turned away from Buffy's all too curious gaze. "I believe they are looking to kidnap Connor," he said softly.

Buffy's eyes widened before her brows snapped down. "Okay, I'm about to go 'psycho-Slayer' on the next person who tries to take my baby."

Wes' head whipped about to stare at her. "But Connor isn't—"

"Yes, he is," Angel interrupted. "Connor is more Buffy's son than Darla's. She's raising him—he's hers," the invisible vampire insisted.

Buffy nodded her agreement and Wes gaped for a minute before he sagged against the couch, stunned. "But…" He paused, if Buffy had assumed the role as Connor's mother—taking him suddenly became much more complicated. Maybe it was time to come clean about the prophecy he'd discovered. "Angel, Buffy, if I may…I need to have a word with you," he said softly.

Buffy shivered suddenly. She glanced sharply at Angel's friend. He was sending off some serious vibes and her Slayer instincts were responding. "Wes is something wrong?" she asked warily.

The British man shook his head as he relaxed. Buffy would protect Connor—even if it meant protecting the boy from Angel, himself. He felt like a huge weight lifted from him and he nearly collapsed from relief. "No," he assured. "Actually everything seems to be alright now. But there is something I'd like to discuss with you, if I may?"

Buffy studied him, the vibes were lessening and she shrugged. So much was going on—first things first. "Sure," she replied. "Just let us get Angel visible again, and then we can have a sit-down, okay?"

The ex-watcher nodded. "Yes, of course…and where is Connor now?"

"Safe," Buffy replied. She turned to Willow. "Did you figure out the gun?"

Willow nodded. "Yeah," the red head said.

"Good, now we can get Warren down here so I can have my boyfriend back in the flesh."

Willow grinned. "Missing that hunky body are we?" she teased. Buffy just grinned as Willow clicked on her computer. A flashing message emblazoned itself across the screen. Willow squinted as she read it. "Um…Buffy…" she said pointing at the screen. "We have an urgent video message from someone named Cyrus Vail—does anyone recognize that name?"

"Did you say Cyrus Vail?" Angel asked, startling Willow when he spoke from right behind her.

She looked over her shoulder. "Okay, we totally need to get you visible again. This is an example of too much 'stealth guy'," she muttered. She pointed to the e-mail. "Yeah, Cyrus Vail, do you know who he is?"

"Yeah, he's a demon—he can alter reality and time," Angel said. "He's not one of the good guys, what does he want?"

Willow clicked on the message. "Ooh a mystery…well, let's find out…"

**Sunnydale Inn**

Justine tucked a knife in her boot along with her normal supply of stakes. "Can't be too prepared, right?" she said with a smile.

Holtz simply nodded as he sat at the table and loaded his cross-bow. He paused after a minute, and his brow furrowed. "I don't like this. It's not smart to attack them in her home. We have no idea what she has there…"

Justine's posture went defensive and her gaze raked over him. "I wish you'd stop being so nervous. I can take her—"

Holtz threw down his cross-bow, startling her into silence. "Do you honestly think that is my only reservation here?" he snapped, pacing across the floor, hands behind his back. "Angelus isn't a fool. To attack his lover in her own home is tantamount to a suicide mission. Sahjhan isn't thinking clearly. He is a fool," the vampire hunter muttered. "And we will fail," he added morbidly.

Justine's eyes narrowed and she glared at him. "Maybe you're just getting cold feet? I thought you wanted him to suffer?"

"You have no idea how I want him to suffer dear-girl, so don't suppose that you understand. I want him to pay, but I want to win." He shook his head in disgust and his dark eyes drilled into hers. "This mission is foolish."

In that instant, Sahjhan blinked in. "But you'll do it," he said, "or you're on the next one way trip back in time, Captain. I'm done playing around with your 'Grand Scheme'. You either get that kid tonight, or I send you back to the 'powdered wig' days, and you lose any chance you have for revenge." Holtz' jaw tightened, but Sahjhan didn't care. "Do I have to spell it out for you any clearer?"

Obviously furious at being pushed, Holtz' entire body tightened with anger, but he nodded. "No. That's perfectly clear," he gritted out between clenched teeth.

"Good," Sahjhan said. "Hey, get this done and dinners on me tonight—I'm all for baby feet—how 'bout you?" he teased, shooting a smirk at Justine.

She made a face and shook her head. "Just because we're working with you, doesn't mean I like you," she said and backed away from him.

Sahjhan shrugged. "Suit yourself, just get me that kid," he growled and blinked out again.

Holtz realized Sahjhan was monitoring them. "We go ahead as planned," he said, but didn't add his twist to that plan. He had no intention of giving that baby to Sahjhan—he never had. That was too quick. He wanted Angelus to suffer. What better way to punish the vampire than take his child away and raise the boy to hate him?

He smiled cruelly. "Get the men ready, I'll outline our plan shortly. I need to make a call," he said to Justine, before stalking from the room.

****

**Revello Dr:**

After Warren was dragged downstairs and forced to make Angel visible again, the couple headed into the kitchen for a private powwow before talking to their friends about Lilah and what they'd learned earlier.

"I told you we should have just taken care of her!" Buffy hissed.

Angel raised a brow at how vengeance-y Buffy was where Connor was concerned. He smiled. "Baby, we knew she wasn't going to give up—Wolfram & Hart never do, but now we know what they're plan was, that gives us an edge, right?" Buffy nodded. "Since Vail is more interested in getting rid of this Sahjhan guy than getting his hands on Connor, let's just consider it a bonus and work on finding the real threat—Sahjhan, okay?"

She nodded. "You're right. I know you're right, but I still want to smash her face in," she grumbled.

He chuckled and hugged her tiny frame closer. He nibbled at his mark briefly. "Mmmm, now that's a fight I'd like to see," he purred, enjoying her sharp indrawn breath before kissing the side of her neck with a loud smack. He stepped back from her and leaned a hip against the counter. "Listen, Vail said Sahjhan is in Sunnydale, so we need to get prepared. Everyone needs to be expecting an attack at any moment," he reminded her.

Buffy sighed. "I know," she said pushing away from the counter. She opened the fridge, grabbed a bottle of water, cracked it open and took a long sip. "Okay, let's round up the gang and strategize…" She paused suddenly. "Oh, and Wes has something to talk to us about too—he was giving off some majorly wacky vibes so I think we need to hear him out A.S.A.P."

"I know. I felt it too. He's like a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I forget how old you are sometimes until you say something like that," she teased.

Angel grabbed her hand before she could leave the kitchen. "Tease me all you want—but you still love this old man crawling all over your body at night, don't you?" he quipped, pulling her to him.

"Yes, well with age comes _some _pluses—like experience, and since you've been around long enough to have actually tried every position in the Kama-Sutra—I think I'll keep you," she shot right back, an impish smile gracing her pretty face.

He wrapped one arm loosely around her hips and brought her into snug contact with his much larger body. "Always with the snappy comebacks…" he mused as he leaned down and kissed her. "I love you," he told her, suddenly serious as he slid his palm up her face and cupped her cheek in one big hand.

Buffy's face broke out into a grin as she rubbed her face into his hand. "I love you too." She looped her arms around his neck. "I know everything seems kind of wonky right now, but we'll get through this okay?" She leaned up on her tip toes so she could almost look him in the eye. "Remember…" she said brightly, brushing her lips across his, "together we're strong."

He hugged her tightly and placed a gentle kiss on her brow. "Yeah," he agreed, rubbing his cheek along the crown of her head as he wondered how he'd ever thought he could actually live without this dynamic woman by his side.

****

**Later: Spike's crypt.**

Spike burst through the door. His emotions were a mess and he was seriously beginning to think he was losing his mind on top of everything else. He kept misplacing things all day and he'd go to sit down and the chair would move—it was bloody bizarre was what it was. He grabbed a bottle of booze and a glass—thought twice about that and set them back down. Maybe that was his problem—too much drinking. He'd sure as hell seemed drunk all day, even when he hadn't felt it.

A knock sounded at the door and Spike glanced over, hoping it was her, but knowing it wasn't. "What?" he growled.

Clem walked in carrying a bucket. "Um—knock-knock…I got hot wings," he said holding up the bucket of chicken wings. "I was…um…just in the neighborhood so I thought…"

"Get out," Spike growled and turned away to sulk.

Clem hedged, shifting from foot to foot nervously. "Hey there's a Nightrider marathon on TV so…well, I got the wings," he said, holding up the bucket again.

The blond vampire continued to ignore Clem as he stared at the ground sullenly. "I'm a bloody idiot!" he snapped. "Love's eternal bitch is what I am!"

"Yeah, you really are..." Angel said from the doorway.

Spike's blue eyes shot to the dark vampire and he laughed mirthlessly. "Oh you got to be kidding me! What the hell do you want ya bleedin wanker?" he snarled, storming across the room and pouring himself that drink he'd put down earlier. He shot the booze down in one gulp and poured another. "Come to rub my sodding nose in it, have you? Well it's good and dirty. You needn't have bothered. She wants you—always has. I get it, don't need you to come and kick me in the knackers too, ya ponce!" Spike snapped, tossing aside the glass to swig the alcohol straight from the bottle.

Angel strolled in. His eyes wandered around the room, taking everything in. "How do you live like this?" he muttered, kicking aside a pizza carton. He wrinkled his nose at the empty bottles and dirty clothes, before he noticed the bed. He paused and his dark eyed stare focused there for just an instant too long.

Spike's grin was cocky—like the cat that ate the canary. "Yeah, that's where I gave it to her—she screamed for me in that bed, Peaches. How does that make you feel?"

A slight tightening of his jaw was the only indication he'd even heard the comment, but instead of the reaction Spike had anticipated, Angel smirked. "Sorry for you because she screamed for me just an hour ago," he replied with a shrug, refusing to allow Spike to see how badly his statement rankled.

Spike's grin disappeared and his scowl returned in a heartbeat. "Get out, ya prick!" he gritted out, clutching the bottle so tightly it shattered in his hand. Spike shook booze and glass away. "Bloody hell—always were a buzz kill…" the blond vampire grumbled, grabbing a towel to dry his hand. "What the hell do you want, Angelus?"

Clem looked back and forth between the two. He'd heard of Angel/Angelus—who hadn't? But he had no interest in getting between Spike and the legendary vampire. "Well, I can see you two have…issues to discuss. Maybe another time, Spike," the jovial demon said and high tailed it out of Spike's crypt as fast as he could.

Angel watched him go before turning back to Spike with a huge smirk. "Your dates are getting homelier and homelier, Spikey," he taunted, unable to resist.

Refusing to be baited too, Spike snorted. "Whatever, ya bloody prig—at least I _have_ dated more than once in a hundred years!"

Angel just grinned. "Yeah, and look where it got you…" He glanced around the room. "Nice digs," he said, cracking his patented half-smile.

Spike stomped across the room to get his cigarettes. He lit one and blew out a puff of smoke. "Well, now that you've seen me place—you can bloody well leave the same way ya came," he griped, taking another hit of his cigarette.

Angel sauntered across the room and snatched the pack out of his hand. He shook one out and lit it. "Not gonna happen," he said taking a drag off the smoke. "I promised her I'd be nice and bring you back…" he said with a shrug.

"Who the bloody hell are you? Angel or Angelus?"

Angel laughed. "Spike, if I was Angelus—you'd already be in a basement somewhere begging for a quick death and you know it."

The blonde nodded. "Right then," he said, recognizing the truth in that statement. "So what the hell do you want, Peaches? Cause I know this isn't a social call."

Angel inhaled another long drag off the cigarette and put it out. "Something's up. Connor is under attack and we need everyone's help. Buffy asked me to come here and ask you to help protect our son," he said truthfully. The dark vampire's brow furrowed. "Believe me—if it was up to me, I wouldn't be here."

Spike had been following him until he'd said 'our son'. "The hell you say! That git ain't Buffy's," he snapped.

Angel's demeanor changed so fast, Spike had no time to react. One minute the bigger vampire was leaning casually against the wall, the next he had Spike in a meaty fist and was shaking the smaller vampire like a dog shakes a bone. "Talk about my son in that insolent tone again, William and I will gut you and play Danny-Boy with your innards, got it?"

Spike nodded and Angel dropped him. Spike landed with a thud. "Bloody hell, are ya sure ya ain't Angelus?" the younger vamp croaked, rubbing his throat as he got back to his feet.

"I'm not Angelus. It's just—this is my kid. And he is Buffy's too. She's raising him." Angel grinned. "I wouldn't tell her he isn't hers—if you think I roughed you up…" He let that sentence hang and Spike got the picture.

"Right," he said, nodding.

Angel sighed. "Look Spike. We don't like each other. We probably never will, but can you put that aside and help?" Spike stated to reply, but Angel stopped him. "I mean it, because I can tell you…the last thing I need is to be worrying about an attack coming from you while I'm defending my son, alright?"

Spike nodded again. "You're right. I don't like you—never have. You're arrogant and cocky. Ya think the world is yours and you're a selfish prick, but she loves you and no matter how much I'd love ta see your ashes floating in the wind, I wouldn't do that to her, so I'll help, just don't expect us to be buddies and all that rot!"

Angel made a face. "Like I'd even want to be 'buddies' you moron," he griped.

"Well, you need me, so—"

Angel shook his head and headed for the door. "Shut up, Spike," he growled. "We're not buddies—we're nothing. Just allies right now," he said. He stopped at the door. "Get yourself cleaned up—take a shower and meet us at the house in an hour, okay?"

Spie watched him leave. A slow smirk spread across his face. "Stupid poof," he growled wanting to say no and tell the big lummox to sod off, but he also realized he'd earn some serious brownie points with Buffy by doing this. He sighed and started to get his things together. He'd do it—for her. After all, just like he'd told Clem…he was 'Love's Bitch'.

****

**Buffy's house:**

Angel strode inside. He barely resisted the urge to slam the door when he heard Dawn mention Spike as soon as he entered the house.

Buffy saw him and hurried over to him. "Is he coming? We could really use his help," she said anxiously.

Angel's dark eyed gaze swiveled her way and nailed her to the spot. "Of course he is—it's for you, right?" he answered quietly—too quietly to suit Buffy.

"Angel…what' wrong?" she asked hesitantly. He looked away, but his jaw was clenched tight and he looked furious. "Angel…?" she asked again, wringing her hands and getting worried at his silence.

His eyes were golden when the snapped back to glare at her. "Let's see…?" he growled. "Maybe I'm a little pissed I had to go ask Spike—your ex-lover for help protecting our son—or maybe it was the fact I had to look at the bed you fucked him on and hear him taunt me about it." his big fists clenched. "Take your pick," he snarled. "It's a toss up."

Buffy swallowed hard. She'd debated long and hard before asking Angel if they could ask Spike for help. The only reason she had was it was for Connor and she had no shame when it came to protecting him. "I told you I'd go, remember? You're the one who insisted you go to his crypt," she reminded him. If anything that made him look angrier and Buffy looked down, hating that look of betrayal in his eyes. "Angel, we've gone round and round about this—please let's not do it again. I'm sorry about me and Spike. If I could take it back, I would, but I can't. You need to deal and move on," she said quietly, but determinedly.

He grabbed her by the elbow and headed for the stairs. Buffy dug her heels in, but he was determined and he dragged her along behind him, despite her halfhearted protests. He opened the door to her bedroom and tossed her inside. "Deal. That's your solution? I should just…deal." He laughed without humor. "Wow, why didn't I think of that? I should just deal," he gritted out, kicking the door shut.

Buffy pushed the hair back from her face. He was raging—emotions were pouring off him so hard and fast, it was making her head spin. "Angel, please. Let's not fight like this," she said, but he just laughed and shrugged his jacket off.

"I don't want to fight, baby. I want to fuck you until you admit you are mine and only mine," he said huskily. His nimble fingers went to the buttons of his shirt and he quickly unbuttoned them as he toed off his boots.

Buffy gaped. Her body was responding. How could it not? He was giving her a strip-tease. "Angel," she tried again, but he shook his head and told her to get naked. Buffy's eyes widened. "I'm not going to 'fuck' you Angel! When you touch me—it's making love. If you want to fuck—"

He was on her before she could finish the statement. "I'll come to you," he grunted, pushing her against the wall and pressing the hard ridge of his cock against her. Buffy cried out in pleasure and he purred softly, nipping at her mouth and he petted the hair back from her face. "You're everything to me. My lover—my soul-mate." He leaned down and licked the side of her neck. "My fuck-buddy. They're all you. Everything comes back to you, Buffy." He pressed his erection against her belly again, and she moaned softly. "I need to be the same to you," he said.

It dawned on her then that he was feeling insecure. The scene with Spike must have gotten to him—she should have never asked it of him. Immediately, she let go of her control issues. "You are," she whimpered and brought his head down to his mark. "I belong to you—I always have," she whispered, opening herself up to him. "I love you—only you, Angel. Always you…" she gasped when he bit down on that puckered flesh hard.

His hands went to the fastenings of her jeans, and Buffy's hands weren't idle either. She quickly got his belt unbuckled and his pants unzipped. They both groaned when her hand wrapped around him. "Yes, Angel…fuck me!" she panted out, pulling his cock free from the confines of his boxers.

He tore her jeans in his haste to get her out of them. He was out of control, but neither of them cared. His borrowed blood was pumping through his veins riotously as he hefted her up and spread her wide. "Mine," he growled and plunged inside her.

Buffy's head bounced off the wall as she keened her pleasure at his quick, forceful entry. "Yes, yours…" she agreed heatedly, clutching him to her as he began to pound her against the wall.

It was quick—hard and fast. It was primal. Angel needed to conquer and claim her and Buffy wanted to let him. It was as simple as that, but it was so much more too. It was pure bliss on almost every level—except the bite. They both wanted it so badly, but couldn't.

Angel threw his head back away from her neck. Her blood called to him and he wanted it so badly. His face shifted as he thrust deeper and deeper into her. "Fuck!" he snarled, shaking his head as he pulled away, denying himself and Angelus that 'perfect' moment.

Buffy grabbed his hair. "God, you're so hot! I love you!" she cried as her body began to convulse around his driving cock inside her.

He grabbed her by the hair. "Buffy—never stop loving me," he panted and bit his own wrist, giving himself the taste of blood he needed right now, without taking hers. His eyes snapped shut as soon as it hit his senses. "God," he growled and his body tightened as his balls drew up and he pounded into her harder and harder, until he froze and spilled his cool cum inside her—soothing her burning insides.

Buffy slid down the wall as he slowly pulled out of her. "Okay…that was wow, but next time…just ask me if I love you, okay?" she teased tiredly.

Angel buried his face in her neck and clung to her. "I lost you once. I couldn't survive it again," he breathed.

Buffy drew back, stunned. She ran her thumb along his high cheekbone, down to his lips. "You didn't lose me, Angel. You left me." His infamous broody look took over his features, but she shook her head. "No, I'm not saying that to punish you. I'm reminding you…I never—ever left you." Her smile was like the sun rising. "I never will. Looks like you're stuck with me now, mister."

Angel's smile caused his eyes sparkle in a way that made Buffy catch her breath. "Really? Stuck-with-you-huh?" he said slowly. He nodded. "Good. I can live with that," he said softly.

********

**Okay, you guys know how this works—feed the musie so she feeds me. Yes, I have a new chappie of BoD almost done too, so I'll be updating that one very soon too, but I needed to get this one out and I needed to show Angel's continuous insecurity at Buffy/Spike…I hope you liked this. I loved his reaction… :) ;) BUT then I'm a smut hound!! lol!**


End file.
